A Different World
by Lil Einjeru
Summary: a Whole new world where there is no Hime or Otome powers. A new story on Shinatz.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, sorry for taking real long to reappear. I was real busy with college and my practical. Anyway this is my new story for Shinats... I'm not so sure yet though but I can only say this, this is all a new story where the characters has no Hime powers or any otome materialization. I hope you enjoy this new story which has been in my mind for quite some time and never had the chance to write it out.

* * *

"Ding… Dong…" The clock of the famous academy in Japan, The Fuuka Academy Secondary and Primary has rang to indicate that it is time for the students to get into class. Everyone there wears a smile as they walk into their respective classes assigned to them. The new comers however, headed to the hall for some briefing before they get to enter their class.

The Fuuka Academy is well known for the best produced students and they consist of primary, secondary and straight to college or university. It is a real big academy which holds all these schools for students that is lucky enough to enter the academy. They schools has all kinds of activity and facilities which includes hostels for all students. Both boys and girls are meant to stay in the hostel prepared by the academy.

As the new comers all preoccupy the hall, it was time for the briefing as it always have and was carried out by the president or known as the "kaichou" of student counsel. It was called as a tradition and was carried out every single year for ages.

'Psh… stupid tradition. Why don't they just make it into a "hey hoo" welcoming party instead of this boring thing.' A girl who has raven hair with a pair of emotionless green eyes thought as she rolled her eyes and yawned loudly to show how boring the event is which earned the attention of a few students and teachers.

The raven haired girl was about to close her eyes, her ears picked up someone walking though the isle. It was then, her ears also picked up some ohhs and wahhs from her so call fellow students. As her eyes search the cause of the noise, her breath was caught in her throat.

"Blonde… girl…" The raven haired girl who wears "Natsuki Kuga" name tag on her vest. Natsuki's eyes followed the girl as she moved gracefully. The blonde, has obviously attracted many students as she walked her way gracefully to the stage to give her respectful welcome speech. As she talks her step up towards the stairs, took her time to walk towards the microphone. By that time, the hall was already practically silent as all attention was focused on the blonde girl who is up on the stage now, with the microphone in her hand.

Like a slow motion, the blonde slowly open her eyes which introduces her red ruby eyes which none the less made everyone's jaw dropped. A smile was formed at the blonde's face as she raises the microphone to the level of her mouth.

"Good morning too all of you. It is a great wonder to have meet new faces in the grand traditional welcoming briefing of Fuuka Academy. My name is Shizuru Fujino, the president of student counsel of this academy." The blonde whose name is Shizuru said with a smile on her face.

As the speech went on, Natsuki was staring blankly at her, no words were able to criticize Shizuru in mind... except her Kyoto accent. For the first time, Natsuki didn't realize that she was staring at someone so long, she never notice until Shizuru gave her respective bow and walked down from the stage gracefully.

"What the hell is wrong with her... Does she have to pretend to walk so gracefully?" Natsuki forced herself to say it when she knew that it comes naturally from the blonde beauty. Natsuki rolled her eyes as Shizuru was passing beside her to avoid any eye contact from Shizuru. Shizuru, who in the other hand is aware of the stares she is getting from all the students had noticed Natsuki's reaction. A smile creped into her face as she slowed her pace and take her time to digest Natsuki's image.

'She looks like a cute puppy...' Was all Shizuru could think of as she kept her eyes on Natsuki as she walked.

As all humans would, Natsuki's sixth sense was ringing in her head to give warning that someone is staring at her. Natsuki paid her attention back to Shizuru and it was then, their eyes met each other. Green and red eyes staring to one another, admiring the colour of another. Just like Shizuru, Natsuki's gaze is now locked at Shizuru's eyes and her mouth dropped lightly.

'Oh... my god... thats a beautiful emerald eyes...' Shizuru thought as she continued to walk down the isle while looking at Natsuki. 'Come on... Control yourself Shizuru Fujino! You're in a important role model for the students.' Shizuru mentally kicked herself.

Smiling and closing her eyes for a while as she was the same line with Natsuki, she continued to walk and open her eyes back. 'If I were to stare longer... what might know I'll stop to stare at her... she's too cute for me to break my gaze... how come a new comer like her gain an effect like this to me.' Shizuru thought as she continue to walk.

Natsuki, who was still looking at Shizuru from behind started to feel as if her face was burning hot. Realizing that she is blushing mad, Natsuki shook her head hard trying to get rid of Shizuru image which had made its way into Natsuki's mind.

After Shizuru left, the teachers took their part and dismissed the students to their respective classes. Natsuki quickly stood up and walked with the groups of students to her class.

"Did you see her!? I mean the kaichou! She looks so perfect and BEAUTIFUL!" The girls in a group started talking about Shizuru. It wasn't the only group, even the boys are gathering up talking about the gorgeous president. Natsuki, none the less felt disgust with people's behavior and saved her time from listening to her class. As she reached, she went straight to the lass roll of the table, toss her bag on the table and sat down. One hand popped on the table and supported her chin as she look out to the window.

"What is that girls name again... the one who gave the speech..." she whispered silently as she was in her own world. A few minutes after that, their class teacher came in and start to give them an orientation on the classes, rules and even the teachers. "God... this is going to be a boring day..." Natsuki whispered and rolled her eyes...

Handling down a pile of files, Shizuru's eyes then slowly place her elegant signatures after reading each and every new comer's profile with the help of her upper hand, Kanzaki Reito, the vice president of Fuuka Academy. As time passes through, Shizuru came across the file she was waiting for, the girl which caught her attention during the traditional welcoming briefing.

Shizuru then relaxed a bit towards the chair and started to read Natsuki's profile which was stated in the file. 'Natsuki... Kuga...' Shizuru mouth Natsuki's name without any voice and smiled. She continued to read when she came across Natsuki's guardian before entering the Academy which earned Shizuru's disbelieve. "She's... an orphan?" Shizuru whispered. Reito, who is Shizuru's vice president heard her whispered. "Excuse me?" Reito asked.

Shizuru looked at him and smiled. "Ara... Something interesting caught my attention. Its nothing to worry about. Sorry about the distraction I've done." With the reassurance from Shizuru, Reito nodded and continued his work.

Interest starts to catch up as she continues to read further more and slowly digest every inch of information into her memory. After a full 15 minutes, Shizuru was now satisfied and place her signature and mentally promise herself to talk to the lone wolf and befriend her. Shizuru then smiled knowing this girl, named Natsuki Kuga, a normal girl had gain so much interest from her. 'This could be interesting...' Shizuru thought as she place down Natsuki's file together with the other signatured file.

"RIIINNNNNNGGGGGG" The bell rang and the teacher, finishes their last sentences.

"Students, you may now go for your Lunch Break. Just remember not to leave this academy and come back in here at 3 pm." The teacher reminded the students, but none of them paid attention as they already knew about this rules. As they all leave for lunch, Natsuki stood up and slowly bring out a bag of bento out from her drawer and walked out. Slowly removing her hair to the back of her shoulder, she wonders about the area hoping to find a peaceful situation instead of being with these people.

Slowly, she walked further and even more further creating a huge distance from other students until Natsuki decided to take a right turn and found herself staring at a garden. Her eyes widen as she look at the garden. "What the... Rose garden?" Natsuki said as she walked into the garden. Slowly slowing down her pace, she eventually stop moving when she saw a beautiful rose, who stood out from other rose, showing its unknown beauty to the eyes of those who passes by. It was a mix of red and white on the top, bigger in size and the fragrant is stronger.

Natsuki looked at it and realize that it has symbolized her. She knew since the first time she stepped into the academy, she have been receiving stares from guys as well as girls but she never gave a damn on them. Cold and Death glare was the only thing which everyone who look at her received.

"So... you must be suffering as i am... People who thinks I'm touchable are all wrong. Standing out so obvious earning attention must have made everyone here hate you. Might as well put an end to your suffering." Natsuki whispered as she reaches out for the rose, wanting to crush the rose into pieces and bits. When her hand enclosed the rose completely and even before she would use her strength to destroy it a thick in kyoto-ben voice interrupted her.

"Ara, you shouldn't do that Kuga-san." It was what the stranger said that gave Natsuki a shock.

Shocked as it is, Natsuki quickly turn her body 180 degrees and look at the stranger. There and then she notices the voice belongs to whom... Someone which she exchanged her stare with earlier this morning but she couldn't remember the girls name then. Her mind completely when blank.

"The flowers needed and used all their strength, energy and time to bloom into a beautiful flowers like we are. It'll be a waste to end its blooming just like that Kuga-san." Shizuru said in a smile as she held on to her bento behind her.

"Who... who cares of the stupid flower and what are you doing here! Stop following me" Natsuki, able to find her voice said in loud and with a hint of "Piss off!" in her tone.

"Ara... I should be the one asking that question and if you might have forgotten which is very rare, my name is Shizuru Fujino, the president of student council who would never follow people during lunch break.." Shizuru said as she gaze down and Natsuki's face who is gradually turning red.

"What ever." Natsuki said as she turn her body and continue to walk hoping to find a place. When her eyes caught a bit tree, she walked there to take a sit. Just when she was about to sit down and forget about her whatever useless meeting with Shizuru, she was greeted again with the same voice.

"Arara... I wonder who is the one stalking me now." Shocked, she turn to look and saw Shizuru sitting there with a bento in hand. Face turning bright red, she was about to bark at the Kaichou but Shizuru interupted.

"This is a real beautiful place isn't it?" Shizuru asked as she look at the scene behind Natsuki. However, Natsuki who is getting real irritated eventually barked at Shizuru.

"Whatever! You seem like a freak appearing around people, talking with your rubbish words on whatever flower on others. I'm outta here!" Natsuki said as she was about to walk away.

"Why don't you just join me here? I'm pretty sure you are already hungry from all the walking Natsuki-chan..." Shizuru said in a playful tone with the addition of "Natsuki-chan" made her even angrier. "LOOK MISSY! I DON'T LIKE SHARING A PLACE WITH SOMEONE AND IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT GOING TO BE..." Natsuki wanted to finish her sentence when she was stopped by something which turned her into a tomato colour...

"GRIUUUUUUUU" Her stomach interrupted her from continue. "Ara..." Shizuru said as she covered her mouth and started to giggle.

Rolling her eyes, she heard Shizuru said "If you hate me so much, I'll sit behind of the tree then. I'm not going to bother you." Shizuru said as she stood up and walked behind and sat back down. Sighing... Natsuki felt guilty for barking at Shizuru when all Shizuru did was offering a place to sit with her. But being a stubborn her, she refused to apologize and sat down the place Shizuru was sitting before.

Both of them started to eat their bento in peace. Natsuki's eyes then realized what Shizuru meant earlier. The garden looks spectacular from where she is sitting and the flower she wanted to crush stood out clearer from there and it was a breath taking scenery.

After a complete silence... Shizuru stood back up and started to dust her skirt. Natsuki look at Shizuru as she dusted the dirt. "I'm going to go back to the counsel room. I still have some unfinished work..." Shizuru said politely and smiled genuinely to Natsuki.

Unable to suppress her own blushing, Natsuki blushed real hard and nodded. 'Kawaii... she looks even more cuter when she blush...' Shizuru said as her eyes never left Natsuki's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Shizuru said and Natsuki looked at her.

"Impossible." Was all Natsuki said as she look at the still smiling Kaichou.

"I'm sure that isn't true. I'll be waiting you here the same time tomorrow. I'm running late to the counsel room as it is." Shizuru said and left quickly before Natsuki could even say anything.

"What the... weirdo." Natsuki said as she rolled her eyes but eventually they paid attention back to Shizuru who was walking gracefully back into the school compound.

"I'm not going to let you out of my hand that easy Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said softly and giggled a bit upon her encounter to the lone wolf again. 'She just looked so cute...' Shizuru thought to herself throughout her meeting with other representative.

To be continue...

* * *

I'm sorry if this is short, but this is only an introduction. Tell me if its alright, or whether I should or should not continue. I hope I will not delay the update of this story like the last time. And also, I hope all of you enjoys this new story. I'm sorry for my bad English in advance. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm lucky to have found this free time for me just after my work... which is morning shift but it doesn't really matter about it. Nevertheless, I've got the time to write out the next update for "A different world". I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

The day after their encounter, Shizuru couldn't keep her mind off wondering whether she will meet again with the cute lone wolf, Natsuki. Throughout her meeting in the student council room, she as usual are day dreaming about meeting Natsuki and befriend her. Planning her tactics in place, Shizuru isn't sure if its gonna work to gain Natsuki's friendship. 

Listening to the representative talking half-heartedly, Shizuru was wondering if she would meet Natsuki again in the rose garden. "Sighs... I wonder if she would be there..." Shizuru said aloud which earns everyone's attention in the student council room.

"Kai... chou?" A glassy girl named Yukino asked.

Hearing Yukino calling her, she turn to look at Yukino and the others only to realize everyone's attention was on her. Dumbfounded and not knowing what she have done, she look at them back.

"Excuse me?" Shizuru asked.

"You mentioned something about if she would be there Fujino-san." Reito, a dark haired guy who can easily attract any girls and also a vice president for student council said with confused eyes.

"Ara... did I say that?" Shizuru said and was answered with an affirmative nod from everyone present in the meeting.

'Ohh... dear... what am I going to do? Think of something!!!' Shizuru mentally scolded herself as her eyes drifted to look at the papers mentioning about the Hime festival about to be held during spring time and the minister of Japan will be attending the event to congratulate the celebration of 150 years old Fuuka Academy. The Fuuka Academy's anniversary is made into a Hime festival where, the students from the whole academy can vote for their favorite person to be given the tittle "Hime".

'Wait... doesn't the minister have long hair? I mean... its rather obvious that HE has long hair and was straighter then any girl's.' Shizuru thought about the minister's image.

As if a lighted light bub, Shizuru look at the representative. "Ara... the minister is a guy? I always thought it was a girl." Shizuru said as one of her hand covers her mouth.

Reito, surprised from hearing what Shizuru mentioned choked from the tea he was drinking while others almost fell of their chair hearing what Shizuru have said. Yukino however, her glasses dropped to the floor as she as well, was taken aback when Shizuru mentioned about the minister's gender.

"Fu... Fujino-san! Are you kidding me? How can you think the minister as a girl... not that I can blame it.. he does have long hair." One of the representative voiced out.

"Ara... thats the reason why. She... well sorry... He of all people, someone to look up upon, having a long hair is rather unacceptable don't you think? You can't really tell if he was a she or she was a he. I'm sorry for the mixed over. I guess I have mentally noted myself that he was a she from the first glance I look at him." Shizuru explained herself like the usual her but never to the rest know, Shizuru's heart beat as fast and she was suppressing her laughter from her representative's reaction.

"Well... Fujino-san is rather correct... I mean her explanation is rather reasonable." Reito said as he wipes off some tea stain from his shirt with tissue papers.

"This is not adaptable! How can she mistakenly think the is a women!" Another blonde girl, named Haruka said loudly as she banged on the table

"Acceptable Haruka-chan..." Yukino, who is sitting beside Haruka corrected her.

"Thats what I said! Don't repeat my word Yukino!" Haruka said back to her best friend, Yukino.

"Arara... we are kinda out of topic don't you think?" Shizuru said as she smiled.

"Its mainly your fault Fujino!!" Haruka said as she stood up and pointed at Shizuru.

"Ara... Kanina... But lets go back to topic won't we?" Shizuru apologized and the meeting continued from where it stopped.

'I should stop thinking about Natsuki at the moment... I won't know what else would have happened if I don't stop.' Shizuru said to herself mentally before paying full attention to the meeting.

In another side, while Shizuru was in the meeting, Natsuki Kuga, was looking out to the window instead of paying any attention to the teaching lesson going on. 'Shizuru... Fujino...' She thought of the name and the incident happened yesterday.

'She is really a weirdo... expecting me to be there when I clearly said it was impossible.' Natsuki thought as she rolled her eyes.

Sighing, she took her pen back up and started to pay attention back to the class. 'Exam's is just around the corner... I guess I better start to study...' Natsuki mentally noted herself but she knew the exam was clearly another 2 months away. Knowing she was one of the top student from Minaji Primary, Natsuki knew it was rather impossible for her to be accepted in Fuuka due to financial status but she managed to enter. In another way, she doesn't want to slack off from her top placing knowing that the students attending Fuuka are mostly consist of top students around Japan.

A bell rang after 45 minutes in the class and the students are allowed to have a 2 hours break before the next class. Natsuki, after finish writing down her last sentence in her notes, started to stretch her body hard to avoid her sleepiness. It was then someone, orange haired girl, came to her table and smiled to her.

Natsuki look at the person smiling and an awkward feeling was felt.

"What do you want?" was all Natsuki said to the orange haired.

"Uhmm... I see your quite quiet so I thought I would say hi to you. My name is Mai, Tokiha Mai." The girl named Mai answered Natsuki.

"Your Natsuki Kuga right?" Mai said with a smile but only earn an eye rolling from Natsuki.

"Yea, thats me but anyway, don't waste your time, I'm not trusting anyone to befriend them. Thats all I'm saying." Natsuki said as she stood up from her place and walk away from Mai as if she wasn't there.

Mai being strike dumbfound on Natsuki's reaction couldn't help but stare on Natsuki until she was off her sight. "What a weird person, all I wanted to say was hi. Selfish and arrogant." Mai said as she, herself walk out from the class.

Natsuki, walking and ignoring the whispers and stares from the students made her way to somewhere calm to relax. "People cannot be trusted. The best way is only to trust no one." Natsuki hissed to herself as she, unknowingly was walking towards the only place where she felt really calm... the rose garden.

Just as her legs reached the corner to the rose garden, Natsuki realizes where she is. "What... the..." Was all Natsuki able to say. 'What the hell am I doing here...' Natsuki thought... then she realizes that she never bothered to think but her legs were the one leading the way.

"This is crazy..." Natsuki said as she walked away from the rose garden. Little does she knew that Shizuru, who was being surrounded by her fans were just around the area. For Shizuru, it was easy to spot Natsuki as she again half- heartedly treated her fans. On and off her eyes drifted to see Natsuki until Natsuki started walking away from there and out of Shizuru's sight.

Like a new adventure being turned on, Natsuki slowly made her way to avoid students and found herself somewhere near the bush where she had parked her bike. 'It was rather lucky for me to be able to stay outside of Fuuka's dorm... hell I might be suffering to be with a particular "some roommate" and I sure don't want that to happen.' The raven haired girl gave a thought as she lean towards her bike.

Closing her eyes, Natsuki started to relax herself as her ears picked up the sound of the leaves by the help of the wind. It was soothing for Natsuki's ears but it wasn't really soothing then her favorite place. A place where only Natsuki enjoyed. After sometime, Natsuki started to hum a song that her mother used to play. Images of her mother started coming in like slide shows. Tears was then streaming down her cheeks as her memory flashes back of the incident 12 years ago.

_'Ara... you shouldn't do that Kuga-san.'_

Shocked, she suddenly opened her eyes as she thought she heard Shizuru's voice. "Shit... what the hell was that!?" Natsuki said as she wipe off her tears. After that awkward moment, the bell starts to ring to inform the students it was time for class.

'How can my luck be this bad...' Natsuki thought and started running in high speed towards her class. The thought if Shizuru's voice were tossed aside.

As fast as her legs could bring her, she was dashing out as if she was in the competition which she always win for track running but it wasn't enough for her to race with the time as it was always ticking away from her. Many students were shocked to see Natsuki's speed as she ignores them and run as fast as she could.

'Hmm... I've finish my job... its time to head to class now I guess.' Shizuru thought as she started to keep away her files and stood up. Taking the last sip from her cup of tea, and places the tea cup down, collected her documents and started to walk towards the door.

'How I wish I could skip classes...' Shizuru pout to the thought of going back to class. It was then she heard footsteps and some student's voice. Turning to look towards to source, Shizuru's eyes was wide open to see Natsuki, someone she wanted to befriend with, was running as fast as she could and to Shizuru, it was the best pose in each sway of Natsuki's hip. The speed which Natsuki produced was shocking as she had never seen anyone ran that fast before.

Shizuru's eyes followed Natsuki as she dashes off from Shizuru's sight within seconds. Still rearranging the image in her mind on Natsuki's movement, the way her hair was lifted by the wind created, her ears received some shouting and screaming in admiration.

The chestnut haired girl then look back at the students and smiled. 'Now... who doesn't admire such a runner?' Shizuru thought and giggled. The girls and boys who obviously saw Natsuki, who was running late for class, has started to admire Natsuki for her cold expression when running and her swiftness.

Reaching her class, Natsuki, in one swift slide the door open and a loud "Bang" was heard throughout the corridor. Silence was then pronounced as the whole class paid all their attention to the raven haired girl. The teacher however was shocked.

Panting really hard, Natsuki, step in the classroom as she slides the door close, brushes her hair away from her face and marched towards the teacher and apologized. The teacher who is still in the shock stage only nodded to Natsuki and warned her not to be late again after hearing her excuse.

'Dumb sensei... never knew they are so easy to be tricked.' Natsuki thought as she rested herself on the chair and concerntraded on her breathing. After a few moment of breathing session, Natsuki's heart beat returned to normal as she could now pay fully attention to the class.

"You are late you know..." Mai, the girl earlier said to Natsuki.

"Damn hell I know that... You don't have to remind me of it." Natsuki hissed and started to write down the notes.

"Whats wrong with you... I'm being nice here. I just want to be your friend." Mai said in an irritated tone.

"Look... as I said earlier, I DON'T need any friends and what more YOU. Now piss off, I don't want to waste more time listening to your crap." Natsuki said as she gave Mai her famous Kuga death glare.

"HEY! All I did was being polite with you! What the hell is wrong with you... you ARROGANT THING!" Mai, frustrated stood up as she pointed at Natsuki and said it aloud.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki paid her attention back to Mai but notice the sensei had her eyes focused on both of them.

"Tokiha-san... Kuga-san... thanks to both of your interruption, you have disturbed the class from studying" The sensei said as he crosses his hand at the level of his chest.

"I didn't start it. That annoying crap did it." Natsuki accused as she pointed at Mai

"Both of you..." The sensei tried to cut in.

"He... HEY! You were the one being arrogant and self-centered!" Mai said back

"What!?" Natsuki said as she stood up and graped Mai's collar and brought her real close. "I TOLD you earlier... I DON'T NEED A FRIEND! You were the one insisted! The SELF-CENTERED one is YOU!" Natsuki said and shoved Mai to the floor with the strongest will power.

Seeing Mai being shoved to the floor, everyone grasps and covered their mouth to see the emotionless green eyes staring down at Mai.

"ENOUGH!!!" hitting the table hard and shouted, the sensei was furious on the incident already. "BOTH of you! Go to the student council ROOM NOW!" Making her point real with the "don't give me anymore excuses" tone. Natsuki said nothing and left the room to the council room with Mai following her behind.

Natsuki, still angry about the incident was walking in a very fast pace where Mai was being left behind in distance more and more. 'Damn you Tokiha... if I were to get lower marks there will be no hesitation I'll slaughter you alive.' She said in her heart as her hand were clenched into fist so hard her knuckle was turning white.

Just as Natsuki reaches the door of the room, Natsuki remembered about Shizuru... 'Shizuru... damn it... I forgot she's the president.' She thought and slide the door open hard due to her irritant which aroused when she had missed one of her class.

"No one's here..." Mai's voice acknowledged Natsuki as her eyes drifted back to the council room and notice that Mai was correct. There was no one in the room.

"Pst..." Natsuki made a noise, walking into the room, pull a chair and sat down without caring if she was allowed to do that or not. Folding her arms just below her chest, she stared at the window.

"Ano... I'll find for the kaichou..." Mai said softly just enough for Natsuki to her.

"Ara... thats not necessary Tokiha-san. Your class representative was sent to inform me about both of you being sent to the council room." Shizuru said as she heard what Mai said.

"KAI... KAICHOU!" Mai said nervously as she bowed.

Natsuki however, doesn't have any effect on Shizuru. She just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

"Tokiha-san, you may go in and have a sit." Shizuru said as she gave way to Mai. Embarrassed because Shizuru was showing so much respect, Mai nodded and quickly made her way into the room and sat herself away from Natsuki.

"Fujino Kaichou, I'm sorry to have disturbed you out from your class..." Before Mai could even finish, Shizuru cut in. "Its okay. I heard if all from your class representative." Shizuru said in a smile.

Looking at the Kaichou's smile, Mai started to relax knowing there is no reason to be tense at the gentle Shizuru.

"I'm really sorry for causing the fuss though it wasn't me who started it." Mai said as she aimed her eyes at Natsuki.

'Ara... Natsuki-chan was the one who started all the fuss which made them being kicked out from class?' Shizuru thought as she look at Natsuki.

"HORA! Stop accusing people! You were the one who started it! You were the one who stood up shouting while I was busy taking my notes and YOU were the one with all those question asking when I ALREADY asked you to stop BOTHERING me!" Natsuki said as she slam her fist on the table hard.

"Ara..." Shizuru said as she look at both of them.

"OHH!? You were being INPOLITE AND EXTREAMLY RUDE and you said I STARTED it? You were running late to class and all I said was..." Before Mai could finish, Natsuki cut it.

"I ALREADY know I'm late to class! What for I'm running my life out if I don't know and I certainly DON'T need you to REMIND me on it!" Natsuki said adding oil to the already furious fire.

"Alright ladies, enough of this fuss..." Shizuru said in her calm kyoto-ben. "From my perspective, both of you are indeed in the wrong but not entirely. Don't take this wrong as well... no battle can start one sided." Shizuru continued which gave Natsuki and Mai a slap of guilt.

Mai... said nothing but agreed to Shizuru without anymore rejection. Shizuru smiled and excused Mai to go back to class but with a verbal warning in her record. Natsuki then stood up to leave but only to be stopped by Shizuru.

"Ara... where do you think your going Natsuki?" Shizuru said still maintaining her smile.

"Going back to class... what else?" Natsuki said coldly without looking at Shizuru

"Hmm... I don't remember saying your excused."

Looking back at Shizuru with her death glare, she clenches her teeth together.

"Look! You let her go it means you are letting me go as well. So I'm off now. BYE!" The raven haired girl said as she took her step out but was stopped with a pair of strong arms.

"Ara... thats because she apologized and I can see clearly from her eyes she is sorry. Unlike you Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said teasingly as she poked into Natsuki's waist and was rewarded with Natsuki squeaking and jumping away but inside the council room. Just as Shizuru saw Natsuki inside the council room, Shizuru quickly shut the door close and flick the lock.

"THAT wasn't fair!" Natsuki blushed really hard as she slowly rubs the area which was poked.

"Now... you were the one who ignores my orders and I do have my own way to get it done." Shizuru said calmly.

"Psst... whatever..." the raven haired lad said and sat back to the chair. "Just say what you want to say and let me go back to class already." Natsuki continued.

"Anything? Even questions?" Shizuru said

"Yes... now shoot and be done with it." Natsuki replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Shizuru immediately answered and sat down at her place. Interest burns within her red ruby eyes. "Now... tell me. Why were you being impolite with Tokiha-san?" Shizuru started her question games.

"Look... she was getting on my nerves and I clearly said that I don't want any friends and I don't need them. She couldn't keep her nose in her own butt." Natsuki said as she rolled her eyes.

"That isn't very nice word to say Natsuki."

"YOU should call me Kuga-san not Natsuki as I shall call you Fujino. Get it? I never gave you any permission to even say my first name." Natsuki, getting pissed off at Shizuru who is calling her by her first name.

"Well then, you shall call me Shizuru." The blonde said as she continues to smile. Natsuki was about to bark her disapproval when Shizuru said "Ara... you should have just said that you wanted to call my by my first name. I'll gladly let you call so your lucky. Others don't get to call me that you know."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" Natsuki shouted as she slam the table and winced in pain.

"Arara... poor hand... Natsuki, your hand is innocent you know... stop torturing it." Shizuru teased Natsuki as she covers her mouth acting as if she was shocked. Natsuki started to blush hard as she clenches her hand into fist.

Anger caught up at Natsuki, she couldn't understand why Shizuru was being so... so... crazy.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsuki yelled at the top of her voice.

"Arara... Kanina... I was captured on how cute you were blushing I couldn't stop myself." Shizuru said and Natsuki was blushing even more.

"SHIIIIIZZZZZZZZUUUUUURRRRUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsuki shouted again.

"Ahh... okay okay... lets get it straight to the point. So your saying Tokiha-san was being irritating and was disturbing your... so you call private space?" Shizuru said in a serious tone.

"Yes! And if I were to get a lower result she is going to get it!" Natsuki said as she look at Shizuru, flipping a folder which she presume it was hers.

"Hmm... I can understand that... you were the top student in Minaji primary but with your poor financial status it was rather impossible for you to come in here... you must be really lucky to get accepted." Shizuru said and she say the raven haired lad nodded her head.

"So... you were angry and irritated because she was disturbing you during classes when you were meant to pay attention to it?" Another affirmative nod from Natsuki.

Smiling, Shizuru picked up her tea and took a sip. "It doesn't hurt to make friends you know."

"I beg your pardon? Friends? Friendship doesn't exist in my dictionary." Natsuki answered Shizuru back. Feeling as if her heart shattered hearing what Natsuki said, Shizuru kept her smile. 'Such a lone person... no... more like a lone wolf.'

"Ara... did something happened between Natsuki and friends the last time?"

Sighing, Natsuki didn't reply Shizuru and kept quiet.

Unable to know what happened in the past, Shizuru doesn't want to further touch on Natsuki's personal matter but to put it aside for the mean time.

"Ne... Natsuki... if you really think that your result is important... I can be your tutor." Shizuru suggested.

"What!? Thats crazy." Natsuki replied Shizuru back.

"Ara... why is it? I don't consider that crazy, in fact I'm rather grateful to help someone like you. In that way you can at least relax for a bit and makes some friends instead of stressing in class trying to understand things."

Glaring at Shizuru with her emerald eyes, Natsuki barked "I said I DON'T NEED ANY! I'm fine being alone as its already been 7 years!"

'7 years?' Shizuru thought as she remembered on Natsuki's current age. 'So she has been alone since age 10...'

"Look... I really want to go back to class now as I have missed a lot of lesson already." Natsuki said as her tone was lower and sad.

"I don't think thats possible anymore Natsuki. Its only 15 more minutes to lunch break and there is a teacher's meeting which is about to start in 5 minutes time." Shizuru told Natsuki as she look at her wrist watch.

Natsuki's eyes was then open wide for a while and realizes what Shizuru said was correct and started to pout. 'Arara... thats so cute... how can I not help such a cute lone puppy...'

"What do you have after lunch break?" Shizuru asked as she take out her own schedule and started to flip.

"Self... directed learning... I think. Why? Don't you dare ask me to come here again. I have wasted enough time already." Natsuki hissed at the smiling Shizuru.

"Arara... does that mean Natsuki doesn't want to learn what topic that is taught by the sensei today?" Shizuru said still smiling and Natsuki turn her head hard and stare at Shizuru.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki ask in curiosity.

"I'm having a free lesson after lunch break so I thought of teaching you what you have missed. But is seems you rather not learn it." Shizuru said as she started her "pout".

'Oh... damn it! Now I've made her sad!... Argh... I guess it won't hurt to learn the things I missed... she does seem... reliable...' Natsuki thought as she started to panicked.

'KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!' Shizuru shouted in her heart as she notices Natsuki's action.

"Fine, I'm sorry... I guess I'll come... Not like I agree on you! I just don't want to miss my lesson!" Natsuki said.

Smiling, Shizuru place down her pen and look at Natsuki. "In one condition then Natsuki."

"What is it?" Natsuki blurred out as she isn't listening to Shizuru but was looking at her watch.

"You'll have to spend every lunch break with me." Shizuru said as she grinned.

"Alright alright..." Natsuki said then suddenly, after her mind registered what Shizuru said she quickly look at Shizuru to object.

"Wha..." Before Natsuki could finish her sentence, Shizuru cut Natsuki short. "Alright! Agreed is agreed no more objection!" Shizuru said as she clap her hands together.

"H... HEY! I wasn't listening nicely! That isn't fair! I don't agree on it! Certainly NOT!!!" Natsuki said as she slam on the table and stood up.

"Ikezu... Natsuki agreed..." Shizuru said and started to pout really hard.

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki felt really bad for making Shizuru sad but she isn't taking back her words. Shizuru notice her pouts doesn't effect Natsuki, started to think of a new alternative. Grinning silently, Shizuru started to sob slightly and wipes her "tears".

'What???? oh god... don't tell me she is crying...' Natsuki battled in her mind when her ears heard Shizuru sniffing and light sobs.

'AHHHH CURSE IT!' Natsuki screamed in her head. "ALRIGHT FINE! I AGREE!!! Just... stop crying..." Natsuki forced herself to agree on the terms.

"Promise...?" Shizuru said and gave Natsuki her puppy eyes.

Looking at Shizuru and her sad face, Natsuki had no other choice. "Yes... I promise... now stop crying." Just after Natsuki said that, Shizuru smiled.

"Ara, you promised then." Shizuru said happily with the crying act tossed aside.

Shocked at Shizuru's sudden changes, Natsuki turned her heard and look at Shizuru smiling without tears or sobbing. Natsuki's face then turned horrified as she knew that she was tricked by Shizuru.

"Shhhhh..." Natsuki said in between her clenched teeth.

"Ara... did you said something?" Shizuru asked as she knew how pissed Natsuki was.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsuki scream to the top of her voice and half of the school heard the scream.

"Ara, ara..." Shizuru was only able to say this as she had her fingers plugged into her ears.

After all the shocking and shouting events, Natsuki decided to give up at the teasing Shizuru as she can never find her words to tease Shizuru back. But for the first time in her life, the raven haired girl was feeling comfortable being with someone though she is still in the denial stage about friendship.

The bell rang to indicate that it was lunch time and Shizuru pulled Natsuki to the rose garden. This time, both of them are sitting next to each other and was enjoying their bento.

"Hmm... so your saying that you rarely eats with people around and this is the second time your eating with me?" Shizuru said as she smiled knowing she was the first person to eat with Natsuki.

"Ugh... yes... Well not like I volunteered to. You forced me remember?" Natsuki said with a mouth full of food. "Something isn't right..." Natsuki continued which earn Shizuru's attention and before Shizuru could even ask, Natsuki brought out a bottle of mayonnaise and squeezes a mountain of mayo in her bento.

Shizuru then turned horrified and dropped her chopsticks. "Nat... NATSUKI! Thats... thats a lot of unhealthy Mayonnaise!!!!" Shizuru said aloud in a disbelieve tone.

"What!? You KIDDING me! Mayo is the best dish in the world! How can it be unhealthy!" Natsuki protested as she held on an angry tone.

"NO! It contains lots of fats and calories and its certainly unhealthy for you to consume that much!" Shizuru argued back to Natsuki.

"I'm not going to bend any of your thinking about healthy and unhealthy stuff so you aren't gonna do it on mine! So be it. To me mayonnaise is the best of the best. I rest my case here." Natsuki said as she rolled her eyes and continued to eat her favorite food.

Shizuru, feeling all awkward about Natsuki consuming a huge amount of mayonnaise and still claim that it was the best food not to mention healthy has made Shizuru lost all her appetite.

After eating, both of them packed their bento and relaxed themselves before the break finishes.

"Ne... Natsuki, you still hate having friends?" Shizuru asked in a serious tone.

"I told you before and I'm not changing it." Natsuki replied coldly to Shizuru, sending shivers down Shizuru's spine.

"Does that mean Natsuki hates me? I really do wish to befriend with Natsuki. You seem really nice and kind to befriend with. Unlike those girls who is following my back... you... are all unaffected like others..."

Hearing this, Natsuki started to blush really hard that her face almost turned into the colour of a tomato. But Natsuki didn't reply instantly, and she let the silence took over the conversation.

'I don't hate her... but at first yes I do... not after all those talking... she do seem caring...' Natsuki thought to herself. 'I can't say I like her also... but I don't hate her.' She continued thinking.

Shizuru look at Natsuki hoping Natsuki would give her a chance.

Sighing, Natsuki didn't know what to say as she look back at Shizuru. "If only you always help me in studies." Natsuki replied Shizuru question. 'Wait!? Did I say that!? It sounds like I'm USING her! Damn you Natsuki! Can't you think of a better word!' the lone wolf started to curse herself after registering what she said.

She look at Shizuru face and notice that Shizuru's face was all puzzled.

"I mean... I need time to consider it... so uhhh... for the mean time... you... well... you can help me in my studies and I can evaluate about being or not being your friend... yea thats it." Natsuki blurred out and Shizuru chuckled.

"Well, fine by me then Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said smiling.

"HORA! Don't call me -chan!" Natsuki scolded Shizuru.

"Ahh... Kanina Natsuki." Shizuru apologized. "So I guess we are considered friends for now?" Shizuru continued.

Natsuki didn't know how to call their relationship right now but initially she agreed on Shizuru.

"Yea... I guess... you can... I mean we can consider each other friends..." Natsuki said as she slightly blushes.

"Ookini Natsuki." Shizuru said trying to keep herself from reviling how happy and joyful she was the earn the friendship from this particular lone wolf. Natsuki didn't knew what happened but she smiled a bit knowing that Shizuru was happy. Yet, she was confused why she let Shizuru to consider herself as her friend after she vowed not to have any since her painful incident.

'I guess it won't hurt to have one... or two...' Natsuki thought as she closes her eyes to relax.

'I'm her first friend... and to me... she is really my true friend... unlike the others who wish to take advantage on me.' Shizuru thought as she place her attention on Natsuki who is closing her eyes to relax and smiled.

**To be continued...**

* * *

I've finishes chapter 2!!!! yay!! hooray!!! But I'm not sure if its funny or interesting or anything. And again I'm sorry for any mistakes I have done or my bad English. Hope this story is up to everyone's expectation. 

**Review reply:**

**hazumu-kun** : Thanks and yes I'm updating as fast as i can. Thanks for reviewing.

**Pri815** : I'm glad your into this story. I hope you enjoy themselves.

**Wakamama**: lol, their relationship might be slow to develop. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Nathan5th**: I'm glad you like this story. Its been ages since i touched stories on Mai Hime.

**EisWulf** : Thanks for the compliment and i hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kae**: Thanks for reviewing. Appreciate it lots.

**Elfspirit7**: lol Thanks for the compliment! Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

**Krugern**: I hope this chapter is up to your expectation... /

**Spiderlilies2007**: Thanks for your review. :D i'm updating them as fast as i can now.

**Chum-sa**: Number 10 to review is really great. I'm always out of top ten on reviewing what more on reading. Don't really have the time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ;)

**lindred**: glad you like the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey, I'm sorry for the delay( I guess I can be considered a delay author for all her stories). I'm back with chapter 3 for all of you. Again I apologize for the long wait since I am busy with class and work. College life just suck for me. But all in all I wish you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Good morning Kaichou! How are you today?" One of the girl said as she approaches Shizuru.

"Ara, Good morning to you... hmm..." Shizuru puzzled on the girl's name and figured it was one of her fans. Not that she ever wanted to be so famous to have anyone forming a fan club for her but it wasn't in her control as well.

"Its Ayako Sayami, Shizuru-sama." The girl introduced herself as Ayako couldn't help but feel all warm and happy inside knowing that she was actually talking to someone who she really admired.

"Ayako... nice to meet you. Do enlighten me about your name if I got them wrong the next time okay?" Shizuru said and gave her one of the smile that would knock any fans off their feet to heaven.

"Excuse me, we should continue this conversation next time okay? Its inappropriate to stop in the middle of the walking path." Shizuru continued.

"Ye... Yes Shizuru-sama!!!" Ayako quickly answer in delight knowing that she would be able to talk to Shizuru again. Shizuru smiled to her another time before continue walk into the school compound. Ayako, being a faithful fans and wanting Shizuru to notice her followed on Shizuru's shadow.

"Fujino-sama, a very good morning to you." Another girl who was waiting by the school gate greeted Shizuru.

"Good morning to you too... hmm... Sayako?" Shizuru greeted her back.

"Her name is Sayori Shizuru-sama." A girl with a black shoulder length hair corrected Shizuru and bowed in respect. "I bet Shizuru- sama doesn't remember my name as well." She continued.

"Kanina... I don't think I'm able to remember all the student's name here. Unless I'm build with computerized hard-ware brains I'll be happy to be able to remember all of your wonderful names. I hope my apology is accepted." Shizuru apologized. 'I wonder when can I meet Natsuki... At least she isn't like them...' Shizuru thought in her heart as she gave her smile to her fans.

"My name is Kaori, Shizuru-sama. And there is no need to apologize as we know how pressured it is to be a kaichou in this school to the up coming HiME festival." Kaori said as she smiled.

"Ara... thats kind of you, Kaori-san."

"Shizuru-sama, if there any help is needed, we are glad to help you. Just ask us." Ayako offered as her eyes beamed with excitement hoping that Shizuru would accept their help.

"I don't think I would want to burden any of you kind ladies with my work." Shizuru said and decided to continue walking before the bell rings.

"No, no, its alright Shizuru-sama, we feel honored to be able to help you." Kaori replied Shizuru with an enthusiastic tone.

Smiling, Shizuru said "If you say so... then I will ask for your help when its needed." The longer Shizuru's standing there, more of her fans stopped by hoping to get a chance to talk to their favorite kaichou.

While most of them were trying their best to talk to Shizuru, all Shizuru did was offered her smile though she was hoping she could get out from their grasp. 'Dear lord... how I wish if I walked faster towards to student council room.' Shizuru mentally lectured herself.

With slow pace, Shizuru walked her way while being surrounded by her fans, replying 3 question with one answer. Just as she was about to reach the assembly area, all of them was abruptly silenced from a roaring of engine.

_VROOM... _The roar of engine as a rider turned the bike and with a smooth swift turned causing a loud screeching sound and position the bike in an empty parking lot. The bike was colored in navy blue with a silver lining across the lower side of the bike and the biker who is wearing a black and red combination biking suit manage to peel off many people's eyes as she stared in admiration.

"Oh my god!!! that bike is just so COOL!" One of the girl screamed and couldn't help to admire the figure who is getting out from the bike.

The biker's body is perfect in every view. A slender waist and small shoulders showing out all the curve of her body causing some people to drop their mouth.

'Who could that be... I don't remember approving anyone with bike to get a parking approval.' Shizuru thought as she look at the main attraction. Then she remembered there is one student who had a special permission to not only stay outside the dorm but some special passes as well. 'Hmm... I'll find who that girl is... later... now that they are so mesmerized by the stranger...' Shizuru silently excused herself from her frozen fans and finds her way to the student council room.

"I wonder where is Natsuki now..." Shizuru said to herself as she place her beg down on the student council table and sit down. It took Shizuru a few minutes until she hears someone yelling in top voice.

"HOW CAN YOU RIDE A PIKE TO SCHOOL COMPOUND!!!" Someone shouted out loud.

"I told you, I've gotten the permission from the principle!! And its a bike not a pike!!!" Another husky voice that rings familiarly into Shizuru's ear.

"THATS WHAT I SAID!!!" The same loud girl shouted again.

"Arara...." Slowly, Shizuru shifted her body to face the student council door and mentally count from one to five.

"I'm DRAGGING you to the student COUNCIL ROOM." Haruka put a strong hold on Natsuki's wrist, as she drags Natsuki.

Just by hearing the word "student council room", images of Shizuru teasing her runs across Natsuki's mind. "Oh hell no!" 'I'm not prepared to get teased this early morning!!!!' Natsuki struggle to release herself from Haruka's "hercules" strength.

"HAH! Feeling guilty for commiting crime!?? I'm not going to let go of you so easily!" Haruka said proudly.

'Holy Shit??? her grip is as strong as a black BEAR!' Natsuki mentally criticize Haruka as she is still trying to break her grip.

Just as the figure reached five in Shizuru's mind, the door was open abruptively across the room. "BUBUZUKE-ONNA..." the blonde girl shouted in her annoyed tone.

"Ara... Good morning Haruka-san." Shizuru greeted Haruka as her eyes traveled down Haruka's eyes, to her shoulder and landed on her hands gripping tightly on someone clad in the red and black suit. 'Isn't that the same person I saw with the motorcycle.'

Then Shizuru's ruby eyes met with a pair of emerald eyes that she have longed to see ever since she entered the student council room. 'Natsuki...' Shizuru grasped silently as she thought of the girl's name.

"THIS GIRL RIDES A..." Before Haruka gets to finish her sentence, a husky voice cut her short.

"BIKE! A BIKE! And for heaven's sake, tune down your volume! I'm going to be deaf!!" Natsuki rudely continued for Haruka before giving her the famous "death-glare" that everyone feared.

Without Haruka knowing, Shizuru was silently grinning at Natsuki was correcting Haruka's mistake. 'Ara... I wonder where is Yukino... she is usually Haruka's corrector...' Shizuru thought.

"Why you..." Haruka's patient was already wearing really really thin as she pushed up her sleeves and was already in a position to pound on Natsuki anytime. As a reflects, Natsuki herself was ready to give the loud "original" speaker a taste of her fist as her hand forms a fist tightly.

"Haruka... What are you doing? I heard you shouting so loud... uhmm..." a soft spoken girl asked behind Haruka.

'Arara... Speak of the devil...' Shizuru thought.

"Yukino, this girl brook the rule by riding a...." "A BIKE in the SCHOOL compound and by the way... its BROKE not brook." Again Natsuki rudely cut Haruka's sentence short and rolled her eyes.

'Ara... That won't be good...' Shizuru thought as she covered her mouth with her hand and starting to pray that the both of them doesn't cause havoc to the student council room.

Anger raged upon Haruka as she had her staring match with Natsuki which clearly shows who the loser is. Being so used on sending death glares on people, Natsuki's death glare has made Haruka even more pissed.

"OH THATS IT!!!" Haruka shouted and jumped on Natsuki. Knowing this would have happened Natsuki swiftly guided her fist straight into the blonde's cheek while avoiding Haruka's attempt to "pound" at her, knocking Haruka off balance and went crashing on the table.

"ARGH... Damn! What is she!?? A girl version of Arnold Schwarzenegger???" Natsuki exclaimed as she pulled back her fist and started to rub them vigorously.

"HARUKA!!!" Yukino shouted as she launch herself forward to check on her friend.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru, shocked at Natsuki's sudden action and was pulling Natsuki to a defense as she stepped in front of Natsuki and got ready for any fights back from Haruka. After what seem to be a full minute of silence, Haruka was still lying motionless while Yukino was trying her best to shake her best friend up.

"Haruka!!! open your eyes!! HARUKA!!!" Yukino trying her best to wake Haruka to conscious. Haruka had blood oozing out from her nostrils due to the impact from Natsuki. Sighing, Shizuru turn and gave Natsuki a "what have you done and Are you okay?" stare.

"I'm fine Shizuru. I just can't stand her anymore... and hey she started it first. She jumped on me. Completely not my fault" Natsuki said in defense as she raise up both her hands before Shizuru could ask any question.

"Yes i know but it still doesn't mean you can lay an action on Haruka... she is after all the vice president of the student council. And by any means also... she barely touched you or hurt you so..." Shizuru said in a calm manner but Natsuki caught the slight guilty tone in it.

"So your saving I'm still going to get punished because of this verbal English error girl?" Natsuki said in a disgust tone as she stare down at Haruka that was knocked out cold. Yukino, however, gave Natsuki the "Excuse me? Thats for me to say" and the "You have no rights" look.

"I'm sorry... but thats correct." Shizuru said in a low tone.

Rubbing her temple's, Natsuki let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Its going into my records?" Natsuki asked and her tone was slightly hurt. The crimson eye then stare at Natsuki. 'Ara... I guess i can take a little advantage for it... since it is her fault for pouting so cute.'

Turning to face Natsuki, Shizuru lean towards Natsuki and teased. "Well unless you do something for me then I might as well "fall awfully ill with stomach discomfort that i had to go see Yohko-sensei" at this time"

Not expecting this action from Shizuru, Natsuki started to blush really hard and was lost of words as she just stared blankly at Shizuru's grinning face.

"Fujino-sama, I don't think its fair for you to do this. It has to go to her records!" Yukino stood up and voiced her comment about Shizuru's idea.

"Ara... Yukino-san, do have you reminded that it was actually Haruka that started the fire of the fights. And according to the rules of student council, you are to check thoroughly before admitting or blaming someone for the wrongs when they clearly have an explanation." Shizuru spoke her mind as she smiled calmly. "Furthermore, Haruka never followed the rules to hear out the explanation before dragging Natsuki-san to the student council room and thrown her with embarrassments on the way here. Do you want me to put a record to it for misbehaving as a vice president of the student council? Since you wanted it to be "fair" right?" Shizuru continued not hiding a single poison in her sentence.

Yukino, stared at Shizuru and sighed in acknowledgment before apologizing. While Natsuki, was partly dumbfounded that Shizuru was actually trying to protect her while making it look like a "win-win" benefits to both her and Haruka.

'Why is she helping me? Just because i agreed to be a friend? Won't that make me a friend with benefits? Eww... This is not what i wanted. This is all wrong. But i don't want any of this to be in my records... ARGH!!' Natsuki trying to debate with her dilemma that she didn't notice Shizuru calling her up until Shizuru stood very close to Natsuki and stared at her emerald eyes.

"Nat-Su-Ki Chan?" Shizuru pronounced Natsuki's name in a seducing manner that gave Natsuki a shock that she shouted and tripped on her own feet.

"CRAP!" Natsuki scolded as she landed on her buttock when she tripped.

"Arara... I didn't know Natsuki-chan would get so excited just by calling her name" Shizuru said as she smiled and Natsuki's cute reaction as she was rubbing her butt furiously.

"I'M NOT!!! What was THAT for anyway!!" Natsuki said in a higher tone as her face was turning chilly red.

"I don't know... I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes and you were in your dreamland. Straight to the point, Yukino-san is waiting for you to help Haruka to the nurse clinic. After helping Yukino, you are to attend your classes and after school, do come back here. I will have your punishment "organized"." Shizuru said everything out like an order.

"I am to help THAT WEIRD woman to the nurse clinic!? NO WAY!!" Natsuki objected as she crossed her hand like a symbol "X".

"Kuga-san, It was your fault that she was knocked out cold if you haven't forgotten. Partly might be Haruka's fault but part of it is yours. It takes two to clap, Kuga-san." Yukino hissed at Natsuki's behavior.

"She has a point there Natsuki." Shizuru said to Natsuki with an sad, apologizing look.

"You.. Her... ME!? OH, Whatever!!!" Natsuki shrugged as she helped Yukino with Haruka. Before exiting the student council room, Shizuru happily reminded Natsuki to come to the student council room after all the classes.

"Oh, and Natsuki?" Shizuru called Natsuki before she exited the room

"What? What else that i will be asked to do?" Natsuki asked her in an irritated husky voice as she tried to grip Haruka to ensure she doesn't slip off. 'Damn... she looks heavier then she looks!'

"Ara... Please come and see me during lunch as well. We have some "discussion" planned... remember?"

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki just nodded before completely exits the student council room knowing that Shizuru meant about lunch together as promised.

'What could have been worst then this...' Natsuki thought and shook her head lightly. As Natsuki is walking down the corridor to the send Haruka to Yohko's clinic, a girl with green hair who seen all the "drama" in the student council room without notice held her hand tight into a fist.

"Why are you... so close to Shizuru-sama..." The green haired girl softly said as she clenches her teeth tight. "I'll make sure Shizuru will hate you for life..".

"One... Two... THREE!" On the count of three, Natsuki used her whole strength and threw Haruka on the bed but only manage to get half her body on the bed. "OH for Shit's sake! How HEAVY is this brat!!!" Natsuki shouted as she rubbed her back. "You!! I ended up having to piggy back HER! You realize how bloody HEAVY she is!!!" Natsuki continue as she scolds Yukino as she continues to rub her back.

"Serves you right and Haruka isn't heavy. She is just 52kg..." Yukino stopped and started to open Haruka's shirt.

"Whoa... I certainly do NOT wish to see her body!" Natsuki said as she turns her head to the left.

"I'm not letting you see her body!"Yukino said as her face turn slightly red. Just as she unbuttons the third button from below, she turns and said "Haruka, as i said isn't heavy. She is just wearing this thing that weighs 30kg." Yukino said as she taps on a leader strap which ties around her waist which seals the heavy metal inside it.

"W... What!??? That... that means..." Natsuki started to count with her fingers only to get shocked that she could bare with such a weight. "82... kgs... Why on earth is she wearing all that?? Moreover walking from third floor to first..."

"Its natural for her... She wants to be strong so..." Before Yukino gets to finish her sentence, Natsuki interrupted.

"Stop! Thats enough for me... I'm not a fanatic to know all this. Class is starting as we are talking so I'm going." Natsuki said as she walk out from the clinic, slamming the door shut. 'This is seriously too much for me...' Natsuki thought as she shook her head, rubbing her temper.

As Natsuki is walking down the corridor, the green haired girl previously stopped Natsuki before she get to walk pass her.

"Kuga-san, careful who you're mixing with... You might regret..." A devilish grin appeared in her smile with that she left leaving Natsuki puzzled.

'Wha?? What's with that? Weird people this days...' Natsuki thought.

"RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG" The bell rang which sounded like hell to Natsuki.

"Oh... CRAP!!! I'M LATE!!!"

* * *

"Ara... I didn't know Suzushiro-san wears a 30kg... thing you said... She looked... how do i say this... pretty light?" Shizuru said as she continues to eat her Bento.

Suddenly, a loud banging sound startle Shizuru, "Nat... Suki?"

"She's not LIGHT all right! She's as HEAVY as a FREAKING... Freaking... um..." Natsuki started to think for a better word to describe how heavy Haruka is.

Shizuru looked puzzled at Natsuki and tried to help her. " as a... Bus?"

"SPACE SHUTTLE!!!" Natsuki exclaimed as she stood up and pumped her fist to the air.

"S... Space shuttle?" Shizuru said in disbelieve and Natsuki nodded her head in confirmation. "Arara... Natsuki-chan... I didn't know you were able to carry a space shuttle. You're so strong~~~" Shizuru said and clapped her hands together.

"H... HORA! I was just trying to define how heavy she is!!!!!" Natsuki said as her face started to turn reddish.

"Well... you did exaggerate about how heavy she is. Besides, i would really be impress if you could really carry a space shuttle. We could also put it as a must watch event during the HiME festival." Shizuru said smiling.

Getting more and more angry, Natsuki clenches her teeth together. "HELL NO! Stop teasing me!!!" Natsuki burst out which made Shizuru all "sad and depress".

"Nat-chan... Ikezu..." Shizuru said as she started to wipe her tears off.

Realizing what she has done, Natsuki panic and started to apologized. "Ahh... Gomen... its just... uhhh Bah... I'm really really sorry..." 'Ka... Kawaii....'

"Honestly?" Shizuru said with the hint of sadness.

Natsuki nodded in confirmation only to realized that she was tricked again by Shizuru as she turns to face Natsuki with a smiling face.

"You... Tricked me again..." Natsuki stared and Shizuru who seems to be immune to Natsuki's "death glare".

Being so much in anger, Natsuki started to play the silent game with Shizuru. "Ara... Natsuki-chan's angry? Gomenasai... its just irresistible... your too cute when you blushes." Shizuru said while smiling.

"For the end time, I'M NOT CUTE!!!" Natsuki answered back and sighed. "Besides why are we eating in the student council room? I thought you wanted to go to the rose garden." Natsuki continued.

"Well... first of all, I wanted to ask you about your experience carrying Suzushiro-san which certainly i did" Shizuru said.

"And hated it to the core of my soul" Natsuki added as she rolled her eyes

"Secondly, I need to inform you that you were late for your Chemistry class and Yasahara sensei isn't happy with it. So i need to talk to you about not being late. Ever again."

"What the... I was late because of that English verbal error kid!" Natsuki said as she pointed at the door.

Ignoring what Natsuki said as that was the exact words Shizuru said to Yasahara sensei as well and continues to why she wants to spend her time in the student council room.

"Next would be that... I could make fresh and hot tea." Shizuru said smiling widely.

"T... Tea? Your such a tea freak..." Natsuki said as she look at Shizuru weirdly. Being all happy to drink fresh tea, Shizuru ignored the fact that Natsuki was criticizing her.

"I don't think thats the main reason you wanted me to spend lunch time here Shizuru..." Natsuki still not satisfied with all her answers.

"Ara... Then... we get to sit on a chair and eat appropriately with the table?" Shizuru said but was objected by Natsuki abruptly "THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO KNOW!!!!"

'Hmm... a little too observant and doubtful aren't we?' Shizuru thought as she smiled.

"Well then... since your eager to know... then i shall tell you won't i?" Shizuru smiled at Natsuki. Nodding in agreement, Natsuki stared attentively at Shizuru.

"There is only one... very main reason why i would like to spend lunch time here... Kuga-san." Shocked at Shizuru's formality, Natsuki swallowed her saliva.

"I've decided your punishment for misbehaving this morning... Kuga-san. Are you ready to know what your punishment is?"

Staying all calm, Natsuki stared straight deep into Shizuru's ruby eyes and nodded.

"Well then... Your punishment for punching the vice president of the student council, Suzushiro Haruka would be..."

After a moment of silence and emotionless expression...

Shizuru's lips slowly curved into an evil grin.

"Taking me out in a date." Still smiling, Shizuru notices that Natsuki's reaction started to change as she slowly clenches her hand into a ball of fist.

"Arara...." Shizuru said as she sees Natsuki consuming a whole lot of air to fill her lungs

Then... Natsuki sudden out burst was loud that half the students of Fuuka academy had to close their ears to avoid deafness"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!"

To be Continued.

* * *

I hope I don't disappoint you all after a horrible wait.

**Spiderlilies2007 –** Hey thanks for the review.

**Nathan5th – **The progress will gradually get better. =)

**deatheater2493 – **Sorry for the late update =/

**pri815 – **You'll find out what is the incident and i'm glad you like the story.

**Krugern – **sorry for a long update and i'm honestly glad you like the story.

**Elfspirit7 – **sorry for the long update... _

**lindred – **oh don't worry, Natsuki will warm up... though... -coughs- no spoilers =]

**EisWulf – **Well... i hope you like this chapter

**chum-sa – **aww... number 20? its fine. I still appreciate your comment

**-Rikku-Spira- - **here's your future chapters. Sorry for the wait.

**yui1808 – **i know you have been looking forward for this chapter so... here it is.. sorry for being so late.

**Luna – **aww don't pout.. here's the chapter... though its a long wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, hate me as much as you can but I'm really deeply sorry for uploading this so long… I myself personally have my relationship problems and it didn't go well… So everything is still a mess for me… I hope it doesn't affect the story though… I'm so sorry

Ah well... do enjoy! =)

* * *

_RIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG '_hmmm..... What the hell?' Natsuki grumbled as she swings her hand to smack her dog shaped alarm clock down to the floor with a crash. "5... more minutes..." Natsuki mumbled as she snuggles against her blanket and hugs her pillow. Natsuki started to snooze as she gone in and out her sleep.

Natsuki turned her body to the right and accidentally kicked her blanket all to the side of her bed leaving half her body exposed to the chilly air. Just as soon as her warmth was kicked aside, Natsuki shivered and groans.

'I need to sleep... Have to go school...' Just as she thought of the word school, a weird feeling hit her. 'Wait... what was that sound just now?' Natsuki start to puzzle.

'Riinngg?? What is that... door bell? Impossible... Radio? Hell no... Alarm? Ah... yes... alarm...' Natsuki thought as she was dozing into her dreamland again and yawned but stopped half way when her realization punches her merciless. "SHIT!!!! THAT'S MY FREAKING ALARM CLOCK!!!" The blue haired raven shouted out loud as she rolled and tumbled down her bed to reach for her cell phone.

_THUMPPP!! _Natsuki's body landed on the floor but manages to get hold of her cellphone. Panicking, Natsuki doesn't even feel the pain that creep at her as she quickly check her cellphone.

"HOLY CRAP!! I'M IMPOSSIBLY LATE!!!" Natsuki yell again and jumped out from her current state, run towards her bathroom and slammed the door hard. Just as she was removing her spaghetti, the raven hair groaned as she open the bathroom door and quickly grabs her school uniform, bra and her towel before running back in to the bathroom

The raven haired girl took a complete 15 minutes to get ready to head to Fuuka including wearing her biker's suit and packing her lunch not to mention tripping along with falling. As soon as she made sure her lunch pack is right inside her bag for the second time, Natsuki grabbed her Ducati keys and ran as fast as her legs could bring her towards her navy blue bike. "Hey!! Wait u..." Natsuki tried to stop the lift from closing but the guy inside didn't bother to help keeping the lift door open. Unable to stop herself in time, Natsuki slammed herself hard on the lift door which left a huge dent.

'Ow, ow, ow... STUPID! STUPID ASS PEOPLE THESE DAYS... I'm going to make sure he PAYS for not stopping the lift!' Natsuki thought as she holds her nose and used the staircase. Upon reaching the parking lot, Natsuki hopped into her bike and without wasting any more time, she woke up her Ducati with a loud engine roar and sped towards Fuuka.

As she was riding out from her apartment, she saw in the corner of her eye, the view of the guy who was in the lift just a few minutes ago was cornering out from the guard house pathway. Blood boiling in anger, Natsuki increased her speed and made a sharp corner alongside with her good estimation not only missed the car but manage to scare the guy to the core of his bone as he turned his steering wheel sharply to the opposite direction and crash into the apartment's boundary wall.

"HAH! SERVE YOU RIGHT JERK!" Natsuki shouted as she pointed out her middle finger and ignores the curses and swears of the guy.

Just as she reaches Fuuka, Natsuki quickly hopped out from her bike and removed her biking suit as fast as possible knowing everyone would have been in class by that time. Unfortunately for her, a guy with a black spiky hair and a scar on the face saw the whole "show" when he was trying to find his money that dropped into the bush. Having a nose bleed, the guy who is named as Takeda took a step backwards and accidentally stepped on a dry branch. 'Shit' the guy thought.

Hearing the sound, Natsuki's turned and glared her famous "Kuga – Death Glare" to Takeda sending multiple waves straight into each fiber of his body. Catching Natsuki's glare, Takeda's muscle became involuntary and he turned and ran away screaming whilst peeing in his pants.

"Piece of shit!" Natsuki growled as she turned red knowing that someone saw her change. 'Next time, I better not work until late at night! And CHANGE in the freaking CHANGING ROOM!' Natsuki mentally scolded herself.

Walking silently, Natsuki tried to stay stealth as much as possible knowing that she is already 2 hours late. Reaching outside her classroom, Natsuki silently slide the door and peek to see who the teacher is and cursed her luck as Miss Maria, a well known teacher for her strict and nasty behavior towards all students is teaching at the moment.

'I'm dead! I'm dead!!!! I'm so freaking dead!!!' Natsuki scolded herself mentally.

When Miss Maria turned towards the board to write something down, Natsuki thought it was her chance to sneak in. Just as she sneaked in and closes the door, Natsuki, who was still staying low, started to take a few silent steps towards her place. Being Natsuki, staying stealth was her field seeing that none of her classmates notices her at all. However, luck wasn't on her side.

'Almost there...' Natsuki thought as she was about to pull her chair to provide her enough space to sit was abruptly stopped by none other than Miss Maria. "Kuga Natsuki!" Miss Maria said the raven hair's name in a higher tone to gain attention as she is still staring face to face with the board.

Shocked, Natsuki quickly stood up straight and answered "YES!! I'm here!!!".'How the hell!? She is still freaking facing the board!!' Natsuki thought as she stared at everyone in the class who had their curious attention on her.

In slow motion, Miss Maria place down the chalk and turn to stare at Natsuki but still keeping quiet.

_Thup, Thup, Thup_

Natsuki's heart started to beat fast and loud. Swallowing her saliva, Natsuki stared back at Miss Maria nervously. 'I'm dead, I'm dead, and I'm dead!!!'

"Are you aware that you... are VERY late?" Miss Maria asked strictly.

"Yes, b-but I can explain..." Before Natsuki could explain she was silenced by Miss Maria. "Do you NOT have your responsibilities as a student Miss KUGA!? Excuses are NOT accepted!"

Staying quiet, Natsuki clenches her hand into a fist and shoved them into her pocket, trying to keep her anger under control. The whole class was staring at Natsuki causing her blood to rush all towards her face.

"No reply? So I guess you are exactly like those girls who only spend their TIME doing something unworthy, Are you!?" Miss Maria asked again with pure venom. This time, it ticked Natsuki off as she hated to be categorized in some groups.

"HELL NO! I WOKE UP LATE BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING TO ATTEND TO THE DAY BEFORE!" Natsuki yelled at her teacher as she gave out her death glare.

The whole class grasped at the nerve of Kuga Natsuki to yell at the famous Miss Maria. Miss Maria herself was shocked to hear the level of tone Natsuki was using and slammed her hand hard on the table making everyone jump. Natsuki shuts her eyes tight when Miss Maria's hand slammed on the table.

_Thup, Thup, Thup_

Natsuki's heart's already racing like there is no tomorrow.

"You... do NOT use that tone on me... You hear me? STUDENT KUGA!?" Miss Maria pronounces every single word perfectly and loudly to Natsuki.

Anger and ashamed of her own behavior, Natsuki cursed herself mentally as she nodded her head.

"Good! I'm sending you over to the student council room after class." Miss Maria said as she did a 180 degree turn and continue writing.

Hearing what Miss Maria said, Natsuki's face turned pale when she heard the word student council and wanted to object but knowing Miss Maria's personality, there is no debating. Natsuki cursed her luck again as she sat down and started to take down notes. 'What a luck...' Natsuki thought as she slightly shook her head.

The class seems to take forever for Natsuki as she couldn't keep her mind off from torturing and scolding herself repeatedly.

"Kuga-san?, Na-Natsuki Kuga?" Mai called as she slightly shook her shoulder. Surprised, Natsuki turned to face the person who dared to call her first name only to see Mai, the girl whom got sent to the student council room a few days back.

"What?" Natsuki barked rudely as she turn back to the board only to realize that class has indeed ended quite something ago. 'Miss Maria must have given us self-directed-learning.'

"Yeah. Well, I just wanted to tell you that class's already over." Mai told Natsuki as she nervously scratch the back of her head.

Sighing, Natsuki stood up and cleared all her books back into her bag. "I guess I owe you thanks then." Natsuki replied Mai and walked away from her place. Hearing Natsuki's gentle tone, Mai took her opportunity to ask.

"Natsuki? Uhmm... can I call you that?" Mai asked.

"No..." Natsuki answered. "We aren't friends. So you call me Kuga and I'll call you Tokiha." She continued.

"Hey! Look... I'm sorry. I'm very sorry about the other day. I just thought you looked lonely so I wanted to befriend you. I didn't know that I've stepped into the wrong side of you." Mai said with words filled with regret and guilt. Natsuki, in the other hand was looking at her, staring into Mai's amethyst eyes and sighed.

"Look, I don't want to start being a bitch or whatever nickname you are going to give me but I think you heard it clear enough from Miss Maria that I'm being sent to the student council _again_. Just the starting for my first year and I am awesomely sent to student council's room again and again" Natsuki said as rolled her eyes making it crystal clear to Mai that she has to go.

"I never thought of you as a bitch or any nicknames!" Mai exclaimed. 'Except for being an arrogant jerk' Mai continued mentally. "I was just hoping to be forgiven." the orange haired girl said.

Natsuki who is looking at Mai, knows that the girl still indeed wants to be a friend of hers but having Shizuru alone is already something that Natsuki rarely do. "Okay fine, whatever, you're forgiven but this is not a "handshake-remake-friend" gets it?" Natsuki barked at Mai before storming off to the student council room before heading off to her next class.

"Aww... the lone wolf is all lonely and sad~" someone said with a playful tone. "Oh wait... lone wolf already meant lonely." She continued smiling. Turning slowly, Natsuki gave her infamous death-glare to the girl and her partner.

"C-Chie!" Another voice giving the other girl said as she held on to Chie's arm. Shaking in fear, the brunette tries to pull Chie out from the classroom immediately.

Chie however, though scared look at Natsuki back.

Snorting, Natsuki turned and said "You have hints of fear displayed in your eyes." Upon hearing what Natsuki said Chie shook of her fear for the raven haired and answered back.

"H-Hey! Kuga! Why are you ever so hardcore? We just want to be friends. Is that even wrong??"

"Ahhh!! You know what? Its late, we should go!" Mai said suddenly hoping to kill off the fire. Mai, being in a fight with Natsuki knew that she hated the word "friends" and this would definitely bring havoc.

"Friends?" Glaring at Chie now, Natsuki's lips twitch in anger.

'Oh... this isn't good...' Mai thought as she smacked her hand on her forehead. Mean while, Chie has started to shiver hard as Natsuki's eyes resembles the eyes of a killer, filled with emotionless and murderous emerald eyes glaring as if she and her friend, Aoi are the wolf's hunt. The feeling of fear has almost completely devoured the both of them.

"Friends... are not found and never located in ANY of my "_Dictionary_" at all." Natsuki growled in between her clenched teeth. After finishing her sentence, Natsuki made her turn and exited the classroom.

Just as Natsuki storms out from the classroom, the bell rang and the emerald eyes could see students running out from their respective classroom, forming an unorganized marathon towards the cafeteria.

"Holy S.. -hit?" Natsuki hissed under her breath and stop walking as she stares at the students. Sighing, Natsuki shook her head and continue walking to the student council room after staring at the starving-like-Fuuka-zombie racing for food.

Just as she reached in front of the council room, Natsuki's hand snaked towards the door knob, wanting to open the door. While attempting to open the door, Natsuki overheard a conversation between Shizur and another person. "Ara... If thats the case then I don't think the school would be at ease don't you think Marguerite-san?" Shizuru's said in her Kyoto dialect.

"But... Fujino-san! That weird girl isn't good, you should be more cautious around her. Furthermore I don't think it's appropriate for you to treat her so nice." Tomoe's word came out filled with venom.

The raven haired girl stopped what she was doing and decided to listen to the conversation as she lean against the wall. "This should be interesting..." Natsuki mumbled silently enough for herself to heard.

"Ara Marguerite-san surely cares for the school but as far as I know, she has been a kind person." Shizuru replied again.

"Fujino-san... Please... As you said i care for the school... but it's not comparable towards my care on you Fujino-san." The girl just spat out boldly.

'Wha!? Is that girl attracted to Shizuru?' Natsuki thought but no words were heard.

'Ara... Is that girl attracted to me?' Shizuru thought the same as well.

Silence took over the conversation as Shizuru was only staring blankly at the blushing Tomoe. Natsuki on the other side was in dilemma, thinking whether she should step in and interrupt or to leave them alone.

"Fujino-san, look at this complain about her today. Coming late to class for 2 hours? Not forgetting raising her voice at Miss Maria... Just look at her files Fujino-san. She is nothing but a... a... pain to the school!" Tomoe said out loud as she waves around a piece of paper.

'What... the hell!?' Natsuki thought and barge into the student council room. "Who the HELL do you think! You have no freaking RIGHTS to look into people's FILE!" Natsuki scolded Tomoe and gave her the famous Kuga-death-stare.

Startled, Tomoe turn and her eyes met Natsuki's stare. Cold shivers ran down her spine and she fisted her hands.

"Ara... Marguerite-san, it is really inappropriate for you to be looking into Natsuki's personal file." Shizuru said as she stared at the file Tomoe was holding.

'Natsuki!? She calls me Marguerite but she calls her Natsuki?' Unsatisfied, Tomoe walked towards Natsuki and slam the file on Natsuki's stomach indirectly punching her as well.

"Ugh!.. Wha..." Natsuki wanted to protest but before she could finish her sentence, Tomoe turn and gave Natsuki her venom stare before walking off.

"Ara... I wonder how much did Natsuki heard. It's bad to eavesdrop you know..." Hearing Shizuru's voice, Natsuki turn to face the red eyed girl while rubbing her stomach.

"It's not like I wanted to… I was 'sent' here remember? Oh rather 'reminded' by that weird girl." Natsuki said not hiding the fact that she was irritated by Tomoe. "Damn it hurts." Natsuki continued as she slowly massages her tummy. 'Exactly where the metal dropped…'

"A..Ara… Are you hurt?" Shizuru asked as she hastily stood up and walked over to Natsuki.

"I'm fine… I was working yesterday when the metal pile dropped on my stomach due to my carelessness." Natsuki said as she sighed. "And that crazy girl took the advantage to punch me when she passed me the file. Exactly the same spot too!" She continued as she glared at the spot where the teal-haired girl dissapeared.

Worried, Shizuru walked until she is in front of Natsuki and lifted up her blouse. Startle at Shizuru's sudden action, Natsuki almost slapped Shizuru's hand away but stopped when she notice that the chest nut haired girl was only worried for her.

"Good Lord! Natsuki! That's a nasty bruise!!" Shizuru said failing to mask her concern. "How on earth did yo……" Before Shizuru could finish her sentence, she noticed that Natsuki's face was all blown into crimson red.

"A…Ara… Kawaii" Shizuru mumbled out which caused Natsuki to turn into a deeper shade of redness.

"I'm not cute!" Natsuki told Shizuru and pulled down her blouse to cover her stomach.

"Ara, you should let Yohko sensei to take a look at that…" Shizuru said as she calmly walks back to her chair.

"There's no need to… I'm fine." Natsuki said as she stares at her feet. "But anyway, let's just get it done with. What's my punishment?" The Ice-princess stared at Shizuru.

Smiling, Shizuru gracefully opens her folder and started to flip pages. "You're lucky… Miss Maria wanted you to go on for a heavier punishment but I manage to persuade her to delegate the punishment myself."

"Huh!? You manage to persuade her? I never knew Miss Maria would be persuaded." Natsuki said in disbelief.

"Ara, once you get to the good side of someone, it's easier to get things done the way you want it to be. Take it like a Win-win situation." Shizuru smiled as she places her elbow on the table and rested her chin on both her hand.

"Win-win huh? Pssh… I prefer not to." Natsuki said as she pulls out a chair and sits down. 'Why are you hiding behind all those walls?' Shizuru thought as she observes the raven-haired girl's action not failing to notice a hint of sadness in Natsuki's cold emerald eyes.

After a few minutes of silence, Shizuru decided that it is better to break the silence by letting Natsuki know about her punishment.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out to the raven-haired girl only to receive a cold stare. "As we were saying, your punishment would be…" Shizuru continued.

"Don't tell me that my punishment is going out on another date with you." Natsuki blurted out but cursed later as she remembered about the date she agreed.

"Ara, I would be delighted if it is another date but unfortunately, Miss Maria would so much so dismiss that idea." Shizuru said and smiled as she notices a crimson red was blooming on Natsuki's face.

"SHIZURUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsuki shouted as she slams her hand on the table in anger.

Startled, Shizuru decided to play it off by pretending to be sad. "I… Ikezu… Natsuki knew I was only joking… still doesn't give her the rights to be such a meanie…" Shizuru said as she added a few sobs in between line.

'Oh… CURSES! Not again!'

"O... Oi! Don't cry! I'm sorry… I mean… Stop PRETENDING! I know yo-..." Before Natsuki manage to finish her sentence, Shizuru interrupted. "Ikezu… It is fine that Natsuki… doesn't even want to go out with me… She's only bringing me out because it was a punishment… *sobs* She finds me unattractive and also a liar!" With that sentence, Shizuru let one tears dropped on the ground.

'What the hell!? What does that has to do with this!!? Oh wait, crap! I did ask her to stop pretending…' Natsuki cursed as she stared blankly at Shizuru. "Look! I don't mind going out with her! Actually, I don't care bringing you out for any date! Just ask for it and I'll bring you! Also, your really attractive and a really honest person!!" Natsuki blurted out to stop Shizuru from crying.

"Ara… It's a promise then." Shizuru turned and beamed to Natsuki a Happy smile without tears. Before Natsuki could progress what has happened, Shizuru continued "Natsuki, here's your punishment for coming late to Miss Maria's class. You'll be helping me throughout the HiME festival." Passing Natsuki the file, Shizuru quickly excused herself out from the student council room. "Byee, Natsuki-chan~~"

'Wha… Punishment… Date… Shizuru… Help… Date… HiME festival… Date…. Shizuru… Date…' After a full 2 minutes, everything registered into Natsuki's poorly battled brain only to know that she has not only been tricked by Shizuru but even promised to bring Shizuru out whenever she asked for.

A loud husky voice were booming Shizuru's name from the student council room in anger and frustration. "SHIZURU!!!!"

"Arara… I guess I did go overboard." Shizuru mumbled as she quickly walked into her classroom, avoiding as many questioning eyes looking at their kaichou.

* * *

"Hmm? A music room huh?" Natsuki said to herself as she stood in front of the music room, surprised at its existence. The raven-haired girl who was bored with class as she decided to take an illegal "tour" around the school compound which indirectly leaded her into where she was.

Sliding the door open, Natsuki took a peek into the room and noticed a whole lot of instruments but here is only one instrument that caught her emerald eyes. A mid-night blue violin that was being displayed on the shelf gained Natsuki's attention.

"Ah… It's… Beautiful…" Natsuki said her legs made its own movement towards the violin. Picking the violin up, a smile slowly crawled into Natsuki's face as she sat down on the chair and started tuning the violin.

***Flashback***

"_Nat-chan~ what song do you want to hear?" Saeko Kuga smiled to her daughter as she held the violin in place. _

"_I wanna hear mama's Ave Maria! It makes me think of Tenshi (Angel)!!" The young raven-haired girl replied her mother with a huge grin plastered on her face._

"_Okay, I'll play for you again. You just love that song don't you?" Saeko asked as she looks at her daughter with her brown colored eyes._

"_Mhmm! Because if makes me think of you mama! You're my Tenshi!!" Young Natsuki said as she pumped her fist to the air._

"_And you are my Tenshi too Nat-chan. My kawaii Tenshi! But next time, it'll be your turn to play it for mama!" with that, Saeko started to play the violin after a few argument with her daughter being cute._

_The young Natsuki adores her mother deep into her soul that she started to pick up violin and improved really fast, hoping that one day she would play for her mother._

***End of Flashback***

"Mama… I wish you could listen to what I'm playing now…" Natsuki whispered silently and started playing Ave Maria that she once loved listening, hoping and praying her mother would hear her play.

Natsuki's hand moves expertly and gracefully throughout all the notes. Some of the students who had finished class all were clustering around the music room, astonished to hear such a common but beautifully played piece. But what took them aback was that it was Natsuki, a new student who had just earn the title "ice-princess" are the one playing such a piece.

Notes by notes, Natsuki played filled with emotion, as if she lives together with the music, understanding them and spreading it out to those who can hear.

"Ara… Ave Maria… I wonder who is playing this piece… It's fantastic." Shizuru said to herself as she hears the violin and allowed her legs to take her towards the music room, only to see the raven-haired beauty playing the violin with so much passion, sadness, loneliness and happiness all mixed together.

"Nat… Natsuki?" Shizuru mumbled her name out in disbelief. Discovering Natsuki's new talent, Shizuru swore to herself that she is Natsuki's number 1 fan in her heart.

Natsuki however, was really into the music that she never notices of her surroundings and continued playing like how she wanted to impress her mother. The ice princess has been hoping to one day play this piece that she has been practicing to her mother as she once promised. Tears started to form at the side of Natsuki's closed eyes as emotion starts to sweep through her.

"Mama…" Was all Natsuki sad as she finishes her last note to the piece and stared out at the sky, allowing her tears to fall.

After 5 minutes of silence, Natsuki go startled with a loud thunderous clap and whistling. The ice princess gave them her death glare so hard that all of them scrambled away, fearing of their live in stake.

"Damn it!" Natsuki cursed as she place down the violin back to its original place, not knowing that a pair of crimson eyes were staring at her.

"Ara… I didn't know Natsuki was such a musician." Being startled the second time, Natsuki turned around and met crimson. "Shi… Shizuru…"

Natsuki's face was fully blown into a deep shade of red as Shizuru give out a small giggle. "How… much have you heard?"

"Ara… from the middle. Don't worry, it was beautifully played." Shizuru complimented at Natsuki.

"A… Arigato…" Natsuki replied as she continues to stare up at the sky. Shizuru however was taken a back as she was well prepared that Natsuki would so much so argue about her play but instead she thanked Shizuru for the compliment.

"My… mother used to play it for me… It was my favorite song. I promised my mom that I'll play it for her when I master it. I wanted her to listen to me playing like I used to listen to her play… Unfortunately… before I was given a chance to… My mother was being taken away from me…" Natsuki told Shizuru briefly as tears started to flow out from the emerald eyes again.

Hearing was Natsuki said; Shizuru hesitated but took a step forward and pulled Natsuki into a warm and reassuring embrace. Shocked, Natsuki's mind was telling her to push Shizuru away but her heart felt so safe, that Natsuki started crying into Shizuru's shoulder.

"Ookini… For telling me something about you. I'm sure your mother will be very proud of you. You were marvelous just now." Shizuru said as she slowly stroke Natsuki's hair hoping to comfort her.

"B…Baka… If… I don't tell you… you're going to dig… I'm just… saving my time…" Natsuki managed to choke out the sentence in between her cries. Grabbing Shizuru's shoulder, Natsuki started to break down and for once in so many years, she allowed someone to see her vulnerable side.

As Shizuru is comforting Natsuki, Tomoe who was desperately trying to find her idol only to see her hugging Natsuki and stroking her hair.

Tomoe's heart started boiling in anger and she clenches her fist so tight that it drew blood out. 'She's… going to pay!!! No one can hug Shizuru but me! No one can have her but ME!' Tomoe thought as she glared at Natsuki's back before storming away.

**To Be Continued**

Thank you everyone for your reviews. I really love it a lot. And thank you for encouraging me. But honestly, you guys can give me a push by sending me emails if you think I'm taking too long. I thank all of you for your great review. Thank you a lot! =]


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5... I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Riding on her Ducati, Natsuki took a turn into Fuuka campus and continued to ride until she saw the signboard saying "Block B". Seeing the landmark, Natsuki took a sharp corner and stop right under the porch.

Straightening herself, Natsuki turned off her Ducati's engine before climbing out from her bike. The raven haired girl then learns comfortably on her bike as she started removing her helmet.

The moment her helmet were removed from its previous position, her dark raven hair flowed out smoothly from its hiding place, waving and proudly shinning out its colour before making their stop.

There were a few passersby that admired the figure until Natsuki took off her helmet and her piercing emerald eyes were filled with boredom and irritation as she realized that she had just attracted a cluster of "girls" who happened to came down from the stairs.

Just as people notice the Ice princess leaning against her Ducati under the porch of their dormitory, whisperings and mumblings were heard.

"Isn't that the famous Ice princess?"

"Hey... It's that gorgeous but very mysterious new student!"

"Gah, Why am I even here!" Natsuki scolded herself as she stood under the porch of Fuuka Block B dormitory, uncomfortable on the comment she overheard.

Unfortunately, the comments and insults increased as more people gathered around surprised to see the famous Ice princess in her biking suit.

"What is that stupid girl doing here? She's polluting our environment with her bike! Who does she think she is? Miss Cool? Come on... she's a good for nothing ass."

"Oh my god... she looks so awesome! Just look at the curves of her body. I feel like taking on her right now!"

"Hey! Ass face KUGA! Move your polluted butt off our porch! You're making our innocent eyes BLEED!"

With the last comment that Natsuki heard, the ice princess's patience reached its limit. She clenches her fist tightly and gave them her famous death glare, making sure those who were commenting, gossiping or insulting the ice princess scramble in fear of losing their life.

Making sure that everyone dispersed from her sight, Natsuki sighed. She just knew that it was one of the BADDEST ideas to actually volunteer to fetch Shizuru. Frustrated the raven haired girl brought her hand up to her face and started massaging her tempers.

***Flashback***

"_Ara... I hope Natsuki remembers about the date she promised." Shizuru said as she slowly brings her food to her mouth._

_Natsuki on the other hand, got shocked at Shizuru's comment, accidentally choked on her soda and started coughing really hard to get the lose droplets of water out from her larynx whilst sending a glare to Shizuru for her bad timing._

"_Ara, is Natsuki okay!" Shizuru who got concern started to hit lightly at Natsuki's back. While Shizuru was helping Natsuki to expectorate the lose soda, she heard Natsuki mumble something._

"_I beg your pardon? What did you say?" Shizuru asked as she lean in closer to Natsuki only to earn a booming sound._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOUR TIMING!" Natsuki scolded Shizuru as she continued to glare._

"_Ara..." was all Shizuru could say as she plugged her finger into her ears to shield her precious tympanic membrane._

_Natsuki was having a massive staring contest with Shizuru as silence took over their conversation._

_After a moment of silence, Natsuki decided to break it._

"_I'll fetch you tomorrow at 10am." Shizuru however, didn't expect Natsuki to be offering her a ride stared at her dumbfounded before retrieving her mask back on, giving Natsuki a smile._

"_Ara, I'll be delighted to have you fetch me... but... Natsuki rides a motorcycle Am I correct?" Shizuru asked Natsuki failing to hide her fear._

_Catching Shizuru's sentence coated with fear, she growled at the brunette. "I drive safely, especially with someone like you riding with me!"_

"_Ara... That's a relief but just for your information... I've never ride on a motorcycle. I'm actually excited and also scared." Shizuru said as she smiles at Natsuki._

"_Yeah... well... you're going to enjoy it." Natsuki said with her devilish grin. _

_Seeing Natsuki's grin, Shizuru couldn't help but to feel even more insecure. 'Arara... what have I gotten myself into?' Shizuru thought to herself as she stares at the blunette._

***End of flashback***

'Right... I am stupid enough to actually offer that weird girl a ride... that's why I'm here waiting like a lamp post.' Natsuki thought to herself as she remembered the reason why she is there.

Sighing, Natsuki brought her right hand up to see the time. -10:20-

'Damn it! She's late by 20 minutes!' Natsuki mentally barked before returning her gaze only to get mesmerized by the figure who stood before her.

"Ara... Natsuki is incredibly early." Shizuru was wearing a light violet spaghetti string shirt covered with a small white vest which she didn't bother to button it. She also wore a body hugging jeans to go along with her clothing.

Natsuki almost had her eye balls dropped out as she could clearly see Shizuru's perfect curves with her choice of clothing and unconsciously blush furiously. 'Holy mother of all sexiness! She's beautiful! Oh wait what the hell am I thinking!'

"Natsuki? Are you okay? You look unwell..." Shizuru said as she places her hand on Natsuki's forehead, blowing Natsuki into a red heated face.

"I'm fine! And you're late. So let's move it."

Brushing away Shizuru's hand, Natsuki started to mumble under her breath before passing Shizuru her extra helmet. Getting on her bike, Natsuki revived her bike and turned to see Shizuru still holding the helmet not knowing what to do.

"God... how weird can you be? You don't even know how to wear a helmet!" Natsuki said as she snatches the helmet Shizuru is holding and slip it on Shizuru's head before locking it with a click sound.

"Ikezu... I told Natsuki I've never ride on a motorcycle before..." Shizuru said as she gracefully climbs and sat down before Natsuki. Her heart was doing a non-stop marathon while she was seated on the Ducati.

"Even an uneducated people would know how to wear a helmet, Shizuru. And I am sure you aren't that retarded." Natsuki turned halfway as she spoke to Shizuru.

Shizuru on the other hand placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulder, making the raven haired girl growled.

Reaching for Shizuru's hand, Natsuki guided then to her waist. "Hold me there. I don't want our kaichou to go on flying when I pick up speed." Shocked at Natsuki's action, Shizuru blushed but held her hand securely on Natsuki's waist.

"Ara... I didn't know that Natsuki actually caredd!" Shizuru's sentence got trailed off when Natsuki decided to give Shizuru a little "action".

Shizuru, held on Natsuki so tight as she thought she was going to fall off because of Natsuki. Natsuki on the other hand was grinning and chuckling at Shizuru's reaction. 'That's for teasing me so much.'

"N... Natsuki! Slow down!" Shizuru pleaded but was ignored completely by the raven-haired girl.

* * *

"Natsuki, Ikezu!" Shizuru pouted as she climbed off from the ducatti.

"Stop pouting... I wasn't even fast..." Natsuki shrugs as she locks the helmets on the ducatti compartment.

"Ikezuuu... *Sobs*"

Hearing the sobbing, Natsuki's ears became very sensitive as she slowly turn to see the famous kaichou's eyes leaking a lone tear streak down the cheek.

"Ahhhh... stop crying! Look, I'll drive more slowly next time. Okay?" Natsuki panicked.

"O... Ookini..." Shizuru said as she wipes off her "tears" and smiled towards the lone wolf.

Seeing Shizuru smiling sweetly towards her, Natsuki could feel the heat slowly climb up her neck and rested on her face. "C... Come on... let's go..."

"Ara... I don't presume Natsuki would like to bring me around the mall when she is clad on her... leather suit?" Shizuru said as she stood in her thinking position. "Well, I guess she would look rather hot in it. I don't mind if you decided to wear it around of course." Shizuru continued as a grin slowly climbs to Shizuru's lips.

Hearing Shizuru's comment, Natsuki's jaw hit the ground hard and blushed.

"B-Baka!" The Ice princess barked at Shizuru before peeling out her leather suit, revealing Natsuki who is wearing a black, body hugging sleeveless which was matched with a black multi pocket cargo pants that is securely tighten with a wolf emblem belt.

Shizuru's eyes were wide open as she looked at Natsuki's tone muscled, well curved body and slender waist.

'A...Ara... I didn't know Natsuki-chan would look so sexy... Wait, did I just compliment a girl? Fufufu, she must have been something to catch my attention.' Shizuru thought as she was fighting the urge of having a massive nosebleed.

Shizuru was in her own world that Natsuki's call went unnoticed by Shizuru and it was pissing the raven haired girl further. "OII! SHIZURU!" Natsuki shouted as she shook Shizuru merciless by her shoulder which succeeded in bringing the chestnut haired beauty back to the reality.

"A-Ara? Natsuki was calling for me?" Shizuru quickly put on her mask to cover her shocked expression as she smile at the lone wolf.

"The hell I am for the last 5 minutes! Where were you!" Natsuki growled in anger.

"I-Ikezu... Natsuki doesn't have to scream at me..." Shizuru turned her body and started to sob whilst wiping off her 'tears' which indirectly earn attention from the crowds. Before panic could register into Natsuki's mind, someone had voiced out his opinion towards Natsuki's bad behaviour.

"Hey you! I don't know who you are but why are you making the poor girl cry!" one of the stranger said towards Natsuki. However, all Natsuki did were only turning her head to her side and send the stranger a strong but dangerous glare with the hidden message telling the guy to go rape himself.

"A-ara" Shizuru said as she look at how Natsuki dismiss the huge guy as if he was nothing. On the other hand, the huge guy is getting fuelled up due to his presences being dismissed and to top it up, Natsuki were ignoring his question.

"Come on Shizuru, we're wasting our time here with crap people." Natsuki commented as she reached towards Shizuru's hand. Her face blushed as her hand came in contract with Shizuru soft silky skin. _Her hand is so soft... _Natsuki thought as her blush deepened.

Before Shizuru could say anything, a huge rough hand gripped strongly against Natsuki's shoulders as he sprung her around so he could face her face-to-face. Anger is all written in his face as he heaves out an angry air.

This caught Natsuki off guard as she couldn't hide her surprised yelp at the strong grip. It didn't take long for Natsuki to realize what is going on as her eyes narrowed into a dangerous slit.

"Ara, Kanina, I was only playing with Natsuki here. She didn't really make me cry." Shizuru quickly apologize in hopes to avoid any fights. Her crimson eyes stared at the guy unable to hide her worry. That pisses bluenette even more when she saw the flash of regret and worry in Shizuru eyes who is apologizing to the guy even when it isn't her fault.

To Shizuru, everything happened in a flash. Natsuki growled as she yanks the guy's hand roughly behind his back earning a huge cry from his throat but that isn't the end of it as the green-eyed beauty decided to knee him at his weakest spot from behind.

Landing on his side, the guy had his hand covering his important part as he cried in pain.

"Listen prick, I know your intention of being a super heroic guy just now only to get into Shizuru's pants and **I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT**. Do that again and you'll never get "it" up again. You **GET** it?" Natsuki growled into his ears with each word filled with venom. The poor guy only nodded in agreement.

Shizuru however was dumbfounded as she stared at the event that took place. "A-ara, how did Natsuki-chan know his intentions?" Shizuru decided to ask the bluenette only to see the bluenette tensed.

Slowly turning to face Shizuru, Natsuki rubbed her neck. "I kind of know this place and the people who loiter around. And that guy is well known for his bad intentions around this area. Sure his well built and looks _handsome_ as some girl would say but his just a pervert and only aims for pretty girls."

"Oh, I wouldn't know about this if you never told me Natsuki. This mall is not the one I usually go since it is far from the dorms." Shizuru said as she covered her mouth. "Ookini Natsuki-chan." Shizuru thanked the green eyed beauty with a sweet smile.

Seeing Shizuru smile, Natsuki 's turned red as she quickly turn face away to hide her blush but that only earn a squeal from Shizuru as she hugged Natsuki from behind.

"Gah! Enough with the hugging and don't call me chan! And I am not CUTE if that is what you want to say." Natsuki said as she pry herself out from Shizuru's grip but she held her right hand with Shizuru's left hand; dragging the giggling brunette into the mall.

_Now who won't resist such cute reaction? _Shizuru thought to herself silently.

Other then the disturbance that happened in the parking lot, the two couple were clearly having fun with each other at side. Most of the part, it is Natsuki who obediently follow Shizuru around the mall like a loyal puppy while getting blown into a violent blush as the brunette went to try on some of the clothing. Even though this is the first date of their's as Shizuru would love to put it as, the ice princess found out that Shizuru is obsess with purple and her favourite scent is Lavendar.

Both Shizuru and Natsuki were walking down the mall when the trained emerald eyes held its gaze on a shop that has four legged fur ball running around. Unable to tear her gaze away, Natsuki halted her movement and just stared at the shop with a small blush appearing at her cheek.

"Ara, Natsu...ki?" Shizuru called out to the raven haired girl when she noticed that she has stopped walking only to catch the bluenette staring at the pet shop.

_Arara she looks so cute just staring that the puppies._

"Does Natsuki want to take a look at the pet shop?" Shizuru asked Natsuki with a smile as she stepped beside her. Hearing Shizuru's offer, the Ice princess stared at Shizuru with the most unbearable puppy look with its ears standing high and invincible tail wagging happily.

"You mind? I-I mean I don't mind going in if you want." Natsuki said as she tried to hide her blush.

_Kyaaa kawaii! How can someone be so cute and innocent at the same time! It must be illegal! _Shizuru squealed mentally as she nodded at Natsuki.

"Sure, why not. They do look cute." Shizuru said as she slowly grab Natsuki's hand and guiding her into the shop.

Both of them spend almost an hour in the shop as Shizuru watched Natsuki, amused that the Ice princess's personality vanished and the Natsuki she is looking right now suited the meaning of her real name; summer child.

Slowly the crimson eyed goddess's lips curved into a smile as her mind took in as many images of Natsuki playing with all the puppies in the shop with a small smile in her face. It is the first time for Shizuru to witness the change of attitude for the raven hair beauty.

All the while, Natsuki never smiled and her eyes emitted the saddest and lonely look. The emerald eyes that were once filled with sadness and regret now had flashes of happiness in them. It is a mesmerizing sight for Shizuru.

*Lick* Shizuru felt a warm liquid at her cheek that snapped her out from her own thoughts. "A-Ara?" Shizuru said in shock turned her face to meet with an adorable looking brown and white Shih Tzu.

Looking at Shizuru's once in a life time shocked expression, Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before passing the puppy into Shizuru's arms.

"Natsuki Ikezu." The brunette said to Natsuki before a smile appeared whilst playing with the puppy in hand. "She's so cute." Shizuru said as she places the puppy back into the cage.

"Isn't she? She was licking all over my face just now when I carried her up." Natsuki said as she smiled at the memory just not long ago. The Shih Tzu puppy were still jumping in excitement wanting to be played again but Natsuki only patted her head.

"It seems you are very interested in this puppy ma'am." The sales guy said as he practically witnessed the whole event with a blush in his cheeks. He is after all looking at two beauties standing at his store, playing with the puppy.

"So it seems isn't it." Shizuru said as she casted a smile at the sales guy. "Perhaps Natsuki would like to have a puppy?" Shizuru continued only to notice her mistake. Flashes of pain and hurt casted deep into the emerald eyes where it is easy to pick up by anyone.

Not knowing what to do, Shizuru silently scolded herself for unintentionally making Natsuki hurt. There is a moment of silence until Natsuki decided to break it.

"Sorry, I'd love to have one but..." Natsuki never finished her sentence as she bowed respectively to the sales guy and walked out from the store with Shizuru following suit behind.

_Just when you're about to get closer to her, you just had to hurt her. God she's going to hate me..._

While Shizuru is mentally torturing herself for making Natsuki uncomfortable, the raven haired girl knew it isn't the brunette's fault for she didn't know what happened. It is then decided that she would say something to stop the brunette from feeling anymore remorse then she is.

"Shizuru, just now..." Natsuki started but was cut off by Shizuru.

"I'm so sorry Natsuki. I didn't know that it would make you uncomfortable. I promise I won't do it again. Please? Forgive me?" Shizuru said desperately as she stepped in front of Natsuki and took her hand in hopes for the bluenette to forgive her.

Natsuki stared at Shizuru blankly before each and every word from Shizuru's mouth sank into her brain. It is the exact same time when she is staring at the gorgeous crimson eyes now welled in tears. Panic instantly took over Natsuki and she did something unexpected even to Shizuru.

The soft warmth hand of the blunette cupped Shizuru face as her thumb grazed to wipe the tears that were threaten to fall. Silence is pronounced as emerald stared deeply into the ruby eyes. Slowly, blood started to rush into Natsuki's face and in no time, her face was blown into tomato red.

_HOMG! What the HELL did I do that for! Oh just kill me already! B-but she looked so sad... GAHH it's so EMBARRASING! WHY DID I DO IT!_ Natsuki shouted and run around frantically in her brain as she withdrew her hands and casted her gaze on the floor; her face turned even redder.

_A-ara... I didn't expect that..._ Shizuru thought as she started blushing herself but it went unnoticed by Natsuki.

"L-look, it isn't your fault. You didn't know. U-ugh... let's just... dinner. I mean, yeah lets go eat dinner. It is almost 6pm." Natsuki stuttered as she turned herself and started walking.

Shizuru said nothing and let the lone wolf to drag her to the next destination. It didn't took long before Shizuru started teasing Natsuki for her preferences in fast food that they ended up eating in a restaurant chosen by Shizuru. To the lone wolf's delight, they serve her chicken with a whole lot of mayonnaise as for Shizuru who is content with her salad and tea.

"Natsuki should really smile more often. You look really nice in it." Shizuru said as she looks at Natsuki who is turning red. _I can never get enough of her cute blush..._

"S-Shut up!" the bluenette said as she glared at Shizuru with her famous kuga death glare only to see Shizuru unaffected.

"Excuse miss, There's a gentleman over there who wishes to treat you with a drink." A waiter suddenly appeared at their table giving the drink to Shizuru. Natsuki's mouth instantly found its way to the cold hard floor as she stared at her date. Both ruby and emerald eyes stared into each other for a moment before Shizuru smiled reassuring.

"Ara, Ookini. It is my pleasure however I hope this doesn't lead to another route as I already have another in mind." Shizuru said politely back towards the waiter with an apology smile. The waiter, shocked at how polite Shizuru actually sound even when she did not accept the interest the handsome guy had for her.

"Are you going to stand there forever that you'll grow mushrooms and gawk over Shizuru or you're going to rely that message back to that guy." Suddenly a growl is heard and the waiter scrambled for his life when his eyes came in contract with the fearsome and most horrible glare that might already have taken half of his life away.

"Natsuki sure love to scare nice people away. His only doing his work you know." Shizuru said in a smile as she stood up and so did Natsuki. Both knew that it is better to leave the restaurant before the "guy" come looking for Shizuru after hearing her message.

Natsuki paid for the bill as Shizuru gracefully left the drink without a sip knowing that it would be rude since she had already rejected the gentlemen's interest on her.

When both of the reached the parking lot, Natsuki started to wear her leather suit while passing Shizuru her helmet as she notice that Shizuru is staring up to the sky with a smile plastered on her face. Involuntarily, the bluenette grasp at the sight; the setting sun shine its last glory of the day and it reflected to Shizuru's creamy skin, indirectly making her look like a goddess.

Noticing that she is being stared at, Shizuru turned and found the ice princess staring at her with a small blush on her face.

"Does Natsuki like what she is staring at?" Shizuru teased Natsuki.

"B-BAKA!" the raven haired girl quickly replied as she slipped her helmet on the hide her blush.

"Mou, Ikezu..." Shizuru said as she pouted. _ How I wanted to see that blush..._ the brunette thought.

The sound of Natsuki reviving bike brought Shizuru back into the world as she took the blunette's hand to be climb up the bike. Circling her arms around Natsuki's waist, she rests her head on the back of Natsuki.

"Shizuru?"

"Ara, yes Natsuki?" Shizuru replied.

"You sure you have nothing to buy? I mean... you seem to really like that dress just now." Natsuki asked as she could feel her face heated up.

"Thanks for asking Natsuki but I don't think the dress needed my immediate attention to buy it." Shizuru replied. "Well, if I really regretted not buying, I'm sure you would bring me here again right?" the brunette continued with a giggle.

"Pssh, you're just giving me more troubles." The bluenette said as she rolled her eyes but secretly, the crimson eyed goddess is right.

Hearing that comment, Shizuru knew it is only another comment from Natsuki from directly agreeing. After making sure Shizuru is safely behind her, Natsuki took off from the mall with increasing speed.

Despite being scared with the speed Natsuki's going with, another part of her feels relieved as she held on the person riding the bike.

_Ara... to think that I'm not very scared of riding a bike with Natsuki is pretty weird. I think I like her... _Shizuru thought as she closed her eyes, entrusting her safety to Natsuki's hand as she silently enjoyed the warmth from the blunette's back.

Shizuru didn't know how long she embraced Natsuki from the back until the vibrations from the Ducati were cut off. Leaving only silence and splashing water which pulled Shizuru back to reality as her crimson eyes open abruptly.

_Splashing water? No wait it is the waves. _Shizuru thought disorientated as she glances at her surrounding before letting go of Natsuki.

"Gomen Shizuru, but before I send you home I thought you might want to come here. It is a really nice place to watch the sunset." Natsuki broke the silence as she removes her helmet and climbed off from the Ducati with Shizuru following suit.

"Ara... It is a really beautiful sight." Shizuru said as she held on hand up to the level of her ears as she held a lock of hair from the vicious wind. Slowly walking towards the cliff, Shizuru were mesmerized by the beauty of the setting sun and spread its orange dye on the sea.

Natsuki just stared towards the back of Shizuru as she silently debated with herself for the reason why she wanted to bring her to this place that held so many painful and beautiful memories. Deep in her heart, she felt as if she could trust Shizuru and it is by far the first time in her entire life after the incident that she felt so.

She couldn't understand why her heart is feeling so trustful towards the brunette when they only knew each other for only 1 week; probably a little over a week.

_Should I?_ Natsuki thought as she gaze at the figure who is smiling back at her silently thanking the lone wolf for bringing her to this marvellous place.

"This... place held a great deal of memories for me; both pleasant and painful memories." Natsuki said as her eyes were fixed on the setting sun. Hearing Natsukis voice, Shizuru were shocked to see Natsuki's torn expression.

"Nat...suki..." Shizuru mumbled out the name as she looks at the Natsuki; feeling a light tugging in her heart.

"My mother, Saeko Kuga was ripped out from my life in this very cliff." Not knowing what to say, Shizuru decided to just keep quiet and listen.

"She was a really great scientist and a violinist. Mama would bring me to her work place so I could spend time with her more often while she works with her experiments. However, when mama's experiment turned successful..." Natsuki closes her eyes and flashes of memories flooded her mind. A lone tear licked its way down her cheek. Watching Natsuki cry wrenched Shizuru's heart as she pulled the bluenette into a tight embrace; hinting her that it wasn't necessary to tell her.

"Shhh... It's fine... you don't have to tell me if it's too painful." Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear as she patted her.

Slowly shaking her head, Natsuki finally opened her glassy emerald eyes to stare at Shizuru.

"They wanted mama's experiments... But... mama knew it is a bad thing to create such thing and she fled with me and Duran, my pet dog. They got furious and chased mama's car. Mama lost control when they slammed their car towards ours and... She drove over the cliff. I couldn't remember what happened after; I woke up in the hospital only to find out that mama didn't survived and papa... papa left." The blunette finished her sentence as she could feel a lump in her throat and her heart sank down to her stomach as she held tightly on Shizuru's clothes.

For once, Shizuru is lost in words not knowing what to say as she held tightly on Natsuki. The name that carries the sense of strength and coldness to everyone seems so fragile and weak, like she would tumble and shatter if Shizuru were to let go of her.

_For someone so young... to be all alone... it must have been hard..._

This is the second time Natsuki Kuga relieved her weakness and cried in front of the brunette. It felt like her heart had betrayed her and gave trust to Shizuru, someone whom she claimed to be a stalker and a weirdo when they first met.

The exact same time, she felt so safe in the arms of the brunette as if loneliness has stopped mocking over her fragile heart. _Even without you doing anything Shizuru... why does all my walls and barriers melt away? _

"Ookini Natsuki... I'm sorry of what had happened..." Shizuru said with her own tears welled in her eyes; the sight itself gave Natsuki a shock. Before the bluenette could say anything, Shizuru had pulled her into another tight hug and whispered into her ears.

"I'll always be here for you Natsuki... You're not going to be alone anymore..."

"Arigato, Shizuru..." That is all Natsuki could mutter as she held on to Shizuru longer, not wanting to lose the source of comfort that she hadn't felt for so long.

After spending some time at the cliff, Natsuki decided to bring Shizuru back to her dorms; where Shizuru again thanked Natsuki by hugging her tightly earning an adorable blush before going back to the dorms.

Just after seeing Shizuru gone off to her dorms, Natsuki's cell phone rang. Without anymore delay, she answered call.

"Kuga." A short and simple word spilled out from her mouth that is enough to identify who she is.

Even with Natsuki's untrained ears, she knew that someone had played a prank on her as her caller's replied in a weird monstrous tone calling the raven haired girl to back off from Shizuru or she would regret throughout her living days.

_What a way to ruin a good day. _ Natsuki thought as she mindlessly shut her caller off and shoved her cell phone back into her pocket. A Small smile made its way into her face as she recalled her day with Shizuru. As much as how she never liked the company of the brunette, today proved that it is the opposite.

Never did Natsuki thought that she would once again accept someone into her life. Reviving her bike with a swift move, Natsuki stared at the bangle attached to her tight wrist which is unable to be taken off.

'_Never use it unless it is an emergency, okay my princess?'_ Her mother's voice rang into her mind just before she rode her bike out from the dormitory and straight to her next destination.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**

* * *

**_

First of all, I apologized. I know I do not have much of a reason why I left this fic and distance unattended for so long.

Have you ever felt like in your entire life, you tried to do things in another way that others would prefer and totally neglect your own? Saying "I'll be happy as long as they are happy?" to yourself? Then one day, when you realized people took you completely for granted, you feel all dejected and depressed?

The only time when you felt like you want to be WHO you REALLY are is the time when others thought you are being weird and they want the "you" who weren't even real?

I'm currently going through that phase and therefore I apologize completely for that hang ups of this fic. I have no one to blame but my own.

To those who had review: my special thanks to all of you. Thank you SO much, it mean so much to me than any of you can think of.


End file.
